Shinobi at Youkai Gakuen: Freshmen Fantasies
by Andre 'Vortex' Prower
Summary: When Tsukune passes the Entrance Exam to a different school, the Chairman's plans to keep the school safe has failed. As a Plan B, he sent the messenger bird towards Elemental Countries, specifically Konoha, for a certain ninja, and the ninja is Naruto Uzumaki, the first Shinobi to set foot at Youkai Gakuen! M for safety. NaruHarem. Sadly no lemons. This one's gonna have a twist.
1. Warning!

Please go to the next chapter, this is just a place holder for...something I'll place in the future.

Don't listen to the 'times' of the AN bits at the start and end of the chapter, it's incorrect.

I'll delete the other parts in a week or 2, I still have school and it's a pain in the arse.


	2. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter 2: Naruto's First Fight at Youkai Gakuen**

The bus left a cloud of smoke as it left the bus stop, which lead to a coughing Naruto. The sun was already setting, and the area had a creepy glow.

Naruto shivered, "Geez, this place is creepy"

Naruto saw the school and using a bit of chakra, and the words 'Shunshin', he quickly arrived at the school grounds. He gave the area a good look before deciding to climb a random building to get a bird's eye view of the place. He then surveyed the area.

_"So, the dormitories are there, the school hospital is there, the pool is over there, I guess that's for the swimming club"_

His thoughts were quickly stopped when he sensed 2 people within the vicinity, he quickly went down the wall and clung to it. He saw a pink-haired girl, who had the cutest face he probably ever seen.

_"She's like a prettier Sakura-chan!" _Naruto thought.

He then heard a door open.

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san" the newcomer said.

_"So her name is Moka?"_

"It's evening already, look it's a beautiful moon tonight"

"Gin-sempai?" Moka asked.

_"So his name is Gin…"_

"I don't know who took this, but I'm innocent I swear" Gin said, as he handed her a picture.

"Gin-sempai! You're the peeper!?"

"What! No! I've been framed I tell you! Mizore-san tricked me into this!"

"Mizore-chan tricked you?"

"Moka-san, it's best to forget someone like that. Tonight, I'll console you" Gin said and wrapped his arm around her.

Just as Naruto was about to go down, a shriek pierced the air.

"KYAA! NO! LET GO!" alas, Gin did not want to let go.

"What are you doing sempai!"

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly?"

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka cried, feeling violated.

_"What is that bastard doing?" _Naruto thought silently.

"Haha! Well, it is a full moon isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all control!"

Gin then puckered his lips and zeroed in on her lips, "So just give in to it! When I go wild my sudden urges just make me go crazy!"

"STOP!" Moka shouted and with her supernatural powers, pushed Gin into a wall.

"Mizore-chan wouldn't do something like this. I want to believe Mizore-chan!" Moka said with determination.

"Haha…are you serious? How admirable! I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san" Gin said, "But I told ya right? That on nights with a full moon…my self-control weakens!"

Suddenly, the whole area was flooded with power. Naruto silently arched his eyebrow at the sudden increase of energy.

_"So…the name isn't just for show…wait a sec, if everyone's like this, but… I'm human! WHAT THE HECK BAA-CHAN! WHAT DID YOU GET ME INTO!"_ Naruto was just about ready to jump into action, when he felt 2 more energy signatures headed to the vicinity.

A voice, much deeper than before permeated the atmosphere, "**When my…emotions excite me so much…I suddenly lose control over myself**"

"S-s-sempai?" Moka stuttered in fear.

**"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE, AKASHIYA MOKA!"**

"KYAAA!"

"WAIT!" a girls voice shouted.

Everyone watched as a blunette, carrying a violette, landed on the roof. Most especially Naruto, who was starting to get a nosebleed.

_"Are all the girls so pretty here?"_ Naruto though.

**"WHAT…? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

"KURUMU-CHAN! MIZORE-CHAN!" Moka shouted in joy and relief.

**"YOU…DIDN'T I KNOCK YOU OUT AND LOCK YOU UP?"**

"Kurumu-chan saved me" Mizore plainly said.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Gin-sempai was peeking when Mizore-chan appeared and took his picture. Then he knocked Mizore-chan out with a punch" Kurumu said.

_"That explains the bruise by the eye"_ Naruto thought.

**"DAMN…HOW DARE YOU GET IN THE WAY OF OUR SPECIAL MOMENT. NO MATTER, ONCE I FINISH RAVISHING MOKA, I'LL GO FOR YOU TWO NEXT"**

"Come on Kurumu-chan, we have to save Moka-chan!" Mizore said as she developed icy claws and dashed at Moka.

"Hai!" Kurumu responded and flew towards Moka.

Just as Mizore was about to reach Moka, Gin suddenly pushed her off course with a claw, into a wall.

"MIZORE-CHAN!" Kurumu and Moka shouted.

Mizore was bleeding slightly, her shirt had 3 large gashes in it which revealed most of her stomach and a bit of her bra. Gin was immediately next to her, his hands on her shoulder to prevent her from moving. Mizore, sensing the gravity of the situation started struggling.

**"STRUGGLING ONLY MAKES IT MORE ENTERTAINING" **Gin chuckled, before his eyes caught something in his peripheral vision, which made him jump away.

Suddenly a spike of ice speared where…Gin's crucial equipment was before he jumped.

Kurumu and Moka's eyes look towards Mizore asking a silent question. Mizore shook her head in response. Everyone's eyes started to dart across the roof to find the perpetrator, only to find a blonde wearing a white version of the male's uniform with an orange necktie. Said blonde had a white…headband that had a metal plate, with 2 odd symbols next to the kanji 'Shinobi', that covered his left eye. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"I suggest you step away from the girls…if you wish to keep what you value most as a man" the blonde said coldly.

**"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" **Gin asked, slightly scared at the prospect of not being able to have children.

"My name is…" the blonde disappeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the newly named Naruto was now behind Gin, and consequently, in front of the girls.

Naruto then gave a nice kick at Gin's back which sent him across the roof. Naruto looked at Mizore, who was directly behind him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm fine" Mizore answered, _"Is he a snow-man?"_

Naruto then smiled foxily, closing his eyes "Good, I'd hate to kill someone on my first day"

What Naruto didn't notice was the blushes the three girls had when he smiled.

_"So cute"_ were the thoughts of the three girls.

"Neh, Werewolf-san, did I hear that you wanted to 'ravish' the three beautiful girls behind me?" Naruto asked.

The girls blushed even brighter at being called beautiful. Even though they were complimented all the time during school, the way he said it without even intending to do so, gave the compliment much more meaning.

**"YES, WHY DO YOU CARE?"**

Naruto's lone cerulean eye suddenly became glacial. He crouched and went through multiple handsigns, confusing the heck out of Gin, he then slammed his palms on the floor.

"**Hyoton: Tōketsu bun'ya**", suddenly without warning, spikes made of ice appeared where Gin once stood.

_"He's fast"_ Naruto thought.

**"A WEREWOLF'S POWER IS HIS SPEED! AND THE STRENGTH OF MOONLIGHT ALSO STRENGTHENS MY SPEED, AND TONIGHT IS A FULL MOON!"**

Gin started to blur everywhere, confusing the three girls on where his actual position is.

"What incredible lightning speed!" Kurumu said, awed.

**"ON THE NIGHT OF A FULL MOON, A WEREWOLF IS INVINCIBLE!"**

Naruto simply said, "No one's invincible, I know that much"

Gin started to attack Naruto, and Naruto blocked, parried and dodged every strike Gin made.

"Is Naruto as fast as Gin?" Kurumu asked.

"You're fast, but the title of 'Fastest Fighter' belongs to my eternal rival!" Naruto shouted.

That statement made the trio wonder WHO was that eternal rival.

Naruto made a few handsigns, confusing everyone present.

"**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara**" Naruto then spat out a lot of water which quickly spread across the roof.

Gin tried to move but suddenly fell of balance and tipped forward slightly, his arms spinning comically in an attempt to regain balance at the sudden resistance. Naruto then appeared in front of Gin and gave him a high kick, sending him around 20 ft. upwards.

"**Kage Buyo!**" muttered the blonde, loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Naruto disappeared then reappeared below Gin, like the shadow of a leaf.

"**Kage Buyo Rendan!**" Naruto shouted and delivered multiple kicks and punches to Gin's backside and then disappeared. He reappeared above Gin and gave him a might axe kick, sending him down…the side of the building.

Everyone flinched as Gin's body made contact with the hard dirt below. Naruto landed softly on the ground, as the water had evaporated during his fancy in-flight fight.

"Wow! Naruto how'd you do that!" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah!" Moka agreed.

"Uh…lots n' lots of training" Naruto answered, it was the full truth technically.

Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu arched their eyebrow.

"It's the truth I swear!" Naruto had his arms up in surrender to further accentuate the fact he was telling the truth.

The three believed him…for now.

"So Naruto-san, when did you get here?" Moka asked.

Naruto started to sweat…he hated being interrogated! Especially by beautiful women…no MOST especially by beautiful women.

"Uh…seeyatommorowokaybye!" Naruto then threw a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was gone.

"What is he? A ninja wannabe or something?!" Kurumu shouted, aggravated at the fact he was able to get away…and so fast.

What they didn't know was that he used **Henge** and transformed into a piece of wall.

_"I AM not some ninja wannabe damnit! I am a fully fledged ninja!"_

Mizore, Moka and Kurumu promptly walked over said piece of debris.

Said piece of debris turned started to leak blood.

No one noticed.

_"I'm gonna need a cold shower after this"_

**The next day…**

"Extra,extra! From the news-paper club!" Kurumu shouted.

The three most beautiful 1st year girls were giving away the newspapers, which led to a stampede of men trying to get a paper touched by one of them.

"The Perpetrator of the Peeper Riot was Morioka Ginei from 2nd year Class One!" Kurumu shouted.

**Somewhere else…**

"Heh…I don't care what happens. I know I can make Akashiya Moka mine!" Gin shouted as he was chased by a mob of righteously furious femme fatales.

* * *

Vortex: I don't own Rosario + Vampire OR Naruto.  
Orochi: If he did, I'd be a good guy.  
Vortex: But most importantly, this story is strictly RV girls only.  
Orochi: Indeed.


	3. Enter: The Lolicon Witch!

**Chapter 3:**

This is a secret school for monsters to attend. Youkai Gakuen. It's a school where many monsters come to study on how to adapt to the human society. The day was fairly quiet...

"UWAAAH! The test results are posted!"

Not anymore.

"I don't wanna look!"another cried out.

"I FAILED!"

Other than the monster part, their classes are normal and the school curriculum is based on human schools! The monsters going to this school have math tests and have to study for the exam. Many of them will go off to universities or go into business in the human society!

"Awesome! It says Moka-san is 13th!"

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl at the academy, but she's smart too!"

"And she has a good personality and isn't stuck up!"

"She's perfect!"

"She's the ideal #1 girl!"

The compliments went flying from the boys, most of them just to get into her skirt…well most of them. Some of them may just want to be friends…bah, who am I kidding! They just wanna get in her skirt!

"Moka-chan!"

Moka turned to voice to see Kurumu and Mizore.

"Moka-chan, please! Tutor me!" Kurumu begged on her knees.

"Okay! If you can get me some tomato juice then we'll be even!" Moka smiled.

From a distance, a girl was watching Moka with admiration. And maybe a bit of lust…wow…who knew Moka's beauty is so great it can bend make girls go lesbian.

"Congratulations Yukari-san! It looks like your #1 again! Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing"

The newly named Yukari turned towards the voice.

"But listen up; please don't get high and mighty, because in my eyes you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk!"

"Class representative?" Yukari intoned.

"And what's with this outfit! It completely defies school rules! I despise people who stand out!" he then pushed Yukari and attempted to remove the hat.

"Kya! Please stop that!"

At a distance, some students were already gossiping…sorta.

"Huh, what?"

"Oh look, it's that girl genius…"

"She's getting bullied by her class representative again!"

"Well, since she dresses like that…"

**Back with Yukari**

"As the class representative, you're very existence gives me a headache!"

Said representative leaned towards Yukari's face.

"After all, your true form is a witch is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking you're in the same grade as me!"

A rock suddenly hit the bully in the head.

"Haha! You deserved that!" Yukari childishly teased.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" he then made a move to hit Yukari.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore saw this and were just about to intervene when suddenly a blonde student with a white uniform was in front of the attacker and had his fist in his palm.

"I despise bullies, so stop bullying her lest you want an…accident to happen" the blonde muttered.

Everyone was shocked, was he a really late transfer student?

The class representative only hmph'ed in response.

_"There are too many witnesses…"_ he thought.

"You better remember this Yukari! Let's go" the representative muttered and left with his groupies…I think that's the right term…

"Oh, thank you sooo much! You really saved me! My name is Sendou Yukari!" said witch greeted her blonde saviour.

"No problem! My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto greeted back.

"Hey! It's you again!"

_"Oh shit"_ Naruto thought.

Oh shit indeed, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were right in front of him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" the blonde pleaded.

**Somewhere else with chairs (I really don't know where they are)7**

"I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11?" Moka asked.

"And even ranked first?" Kurumu added.

"Hai!" Yukari answered.

"You're really smart aren't you Yukari-chan! And that outfit is really cool!" Moka complimented.

Naruto was sitting in a chair next to Mizore, and said Naruto was already forgotten as everyone focused their attention on the pre-teen witch.

_"Wow, I'm really lucky"_ Naruto thought.

"No, well…cool is such…I mean I'm not…I'm just!" Yukari was already stuttering and blushing and was poking her fingers together, like-

_"Oh dear lords, it's just like Hinata-chan, don't tell me she's…" _Naruto's thoughts were answered when suddenly…

"You're the one who is cool and pretty sweet Moka-san. You know actually…I…I…"

Naruto's face had a schooled expression, but in the inside, he was trying really really hard not to think about the possibl-

"I WUVVV YOU MOKA-SAN!" Yukari jumped across the round table and hugged Moka.

_"SHE'S A LESBIAN!" _Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" Yukari asked.

"Err…um, as a friend…"

"YAAAY! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"IYAA!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

The classroom was bustling with excitement, apparently there was a new student.

"What do you think, is the new student a boy or a girl?" was the most common question.

"I hope it's a hot boy! We already have enough girls with Mizore, Moka and Kurumu"

Said three girls were talking about a different matter.

"Do you think it is Naruto-san?" Moka asked.

"Most likely, they said he was a new transfer student" Mizore answered.

Just as she finished the sentence the door opened.

"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I hope to be all your friends!" the newcomer greeted.

"Ah! Hello Naruto-san why don't you take a seat behind Mizore?" Neko-sensei said.

"Hai sensei" Naruto responded and with all the grace of a ninja walked towards the seat.

"Hey you three!" Naruto whispered.

The three girls nodded in response and they payed attention to the teacher.

_"Wow..."_ Naruto thought as he was ignored.

A few hours later the bell rang, which resulted in a dust cloud of a classroom. Naruto on the other hand stayed in his seat and trailed the three girls that left him behind.

* * *

The cafeteria was fairly orderly, only a few students trying to cut in line to get as much food as possible. Naruto on the other hand was holding a nice steaming bowl of ramen from Kami knows where. He started to look around when he heard someone call his name:

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto looked behind him to see the three girls at a table, with Moka trying to get his attention. He merely smiled as he saw Yukari jumped into the seat next to Moka.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted.

They quickly noticed the steaming bowl of ramen Naruto had...they were pretty sure ramen was not in the menu.

"Naruto-san, where did ya get the ramen?" Yukari asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he sat down, _"Oh shit, gotta think fast...uhh..."_

A theoratical light-bulb appeared over his head as he thought up his lie.

"Magic?" Naruto offered.

"Really! Are you a witch too!? Wait, that would make you a warlock right?" Yukari was pretty much in his face, excited at the prospect of meeting someone similar to her. Little did she know that they were similar in more ways than one.

"It's against school rules to tell your true form" Naruto admonished, then dug into his ramen with an inhuman speed. The ramen didn't even see it coming.

They were fairly surprised to see the ramen to be pretty much sucked up into his mouth in an instant...it was cool...yet disgusting.

"Eww..." the girls squeaked out.

"Ehehe...sorry" Naruto chuckled.

The rest of the recess passed quickly in the idle chatter.

* * *

Suddenly, when the trio plus Naruto were walking back to the classroom, Moka's breasts were suddenly groped by Yukari from behind!

"Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks! It's so soft! This is like a dream!"

"Stop! For some reason, I can't move!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO GIRLS DOING!" Kurumu shouted.

Most of the boys had already passed out from nosebleeds, except Naruto, who had his poker face on.

_"Lolicon is is bad. Lolicon is bad. Lolicon is is bad." _Naruto chanted in his mind.

"Please! Don't get in our way!" Yukari shouted at Mizore and Kurumu, both had confused looks on their faces.

"I love Moka-san, so I don't want my beautiful Moka-san to be brought down into the dirt by people like you!" Yukari pointed at the two girls, "That's why I'm declaring war on you!"

"I'll make sure the two of you never get close to Moka-san again!"

Suddenly the cleaning supplies closet opened and the brooms started to chase the two girls. Of course, Mizore responded by slicing them in half with her claws.

"What the?" Naruto was extremely confused now, _"It felt like nature chakra"_

"It's magic! I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms!" Yukari answered, "Cuz I'm a witch! Using my magic, I'll fight any boy or girl that gets close to Moka-san!"

_"Isn't against the rules to reveal your true identity?" _Naruto thought, his chin in his palm.

Everyone then walked towards the classrooms...with a little sense of normality...scratch that. There was no sense of normality anymore as Moka's breasts were once again assaulted by Yukari.

* * *

When class finally dismissed Naruto stayed behind and thought about the club thingy. It was apparently required.

"Ah! Naruto! You don't have a club right?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you join the newspaper club! Just go down the hall over there and go inside the classroom at the end of it. Now go!" she quickly pushed Naruto out of the classroom.

_"She certainly didn't leave much room for resistance"_ Naruto sighed and walked down the halls.

When Naruto finally arrived at his destination, he opened the clasroom only to be greeted to the sight of Mizore and Kurumu talking about something._  
_

"Ah hello Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan! I guess we're in the same club now" Naruto smiled and sat down, "Nekonome-sensei didn't let me even say anything"

"Either way, that's good! We could certainly use the help, especially with our lazy Gin-sempai and Moka being missing"

_"It's surprises me on how fast they became friends with me, I expected a bit more trouble" _Naruto thought and smiled, _"But that doesn't matter, they're my friends now"_

"Even though we have stuff to do for our club, thanks to Yukari, we can't even get help from Moka-chan" Kurumu wailed.

"Yes, it is irritating to be unable to talk to our friend" Mizore muttered.

"I've heard rumours about her" Naruto muttered to himself, albeit too loudly.

Mizore and Kurumu looked at him.

Naruto sighed, him and his big mouth.

"Even though she's a girl genius, she's hated by her class, and as retribution plays pranks on them" Naruto told them, with a sad smile.

_"Our pasts…are so similar"_

Said smile didn't go unnoticed by the two girls.

_"Why do you have such a sad smile Naruto-san?" _Mizore thought.

**From outside**

"I'll totally destroy the closeness between Kurumu, Mizore and Moka-chan with this!" Yukari shouted silently to herself, whilst holding two voodoo dolls.

**Back inside**

Suddenly, Mizore and Kurumu were fighting each other.

"What are you two doing!?" Naruto shouted.

"Our bodies are moving by themselves!" the two shouted back in unison.

Suddenly the pink-haired beauty that is Moka entered the room.

"Sorry for being late to the club! What's wrong you guys?" Moka greeted.

Moka was greeted to the sight of her two best friends fighting, which resulted her to sweat drop.

* * *

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL! I'M TOTALLY PISSED OF NOW!" Kurumu shouted in rage.

Mizore wasn't doing any better…especially with that ice kunai in her hands.

"NYAH!" Yukari teased from behind Moka.

"Let's all calm down" Moka tried to calm down the duo.

"You're too easy on her Moka-chan! You've got to tell her she's being a bother, it's best for Yukari-chan's sake as well right?" Kurumu reasoned.

"I suppose…but" Moka tried to answer Kurumu.

_"A bother even to Moka-san?"_ Yukari thought.

"If she hangs out just with you, then she won't have any friends and be all alone!" Kurumu shouted in outrage.

"I don't mind. After all I am a genius! I'm sorry, but I don't want such low ability friends!"

"Grr…" Kurumu growled

"Besides, I've always been alone!"

Everyone gained a look of pity, except Naruto's, whose face was of sympathy.

_"I know what you feel Yukari-chan"_

Suddenly a bed pan fell on Kurumu's head.

"AHAHAHA! I gotcha! I gotcha!" Yukari teased and ran away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kurumu already had her nails out.

"WAIT! It's awful for you to be mad at her Kurumu-chan!" Moka chided.

"Why are you mad at me?!"

No one noticed that Naruto snuck out of the room.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_'That girl is just so bratty! Why do we have to be in the same class as her?!"_

_"And she's wearing that disgusting witch costume too!"_

_"Witches aren't monsters are they? They're closer to humans!"_

_"You have no right to be at Youkai Gakuen! Get out of here!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I don't mind…being alone" Yukari muttered.

She continued to run and promptly bumped into someone.

"Kya!Owww, stupid! Why don't you look where you're going!" Yukari shouted as she got off the ground.

"You're the one that bumped into me Yukari-san! How rude, you're a damn shame to Youkai Gakuen!"

"Class representative?" Yukari muttered.

"Remember when you disgraced me in front of all those students earlier!? I'll never forgive you for that!" he growled.

Yukari started to back away as his face became more lizard-like.

**"I've been waiting to get you alone!"**

* * *

"Just forget about Yukari-san" Kurumu shouted.

"But!"

"She's really made me suffer a lot! Why are you only taking her side!"

"It's not like that! Why can't you understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her?" Moka shouted and ran out of the room.

"Did you forget Kurumu? She's a witch remember?" Mizore reminded her, "You know, that girl may really have been alone until now!"

Kurumu steeled her gaze and grabbed Mizore before running after Moka.

* * *

"KYA!"

Yukari was already backed up against a tree, her wand having been broken in half by the lizard men.

**"What should we do with her?"**the class representative asked.

**"Let's eat her up! The fog is so thick! No one will ever know!" **one of them suggested.

**"That sounds good! We should eat her up!"**

The class representative then opened his massive jaws and attempted to eat Yukari.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice, namely one Akashiya Moka.

"Stop it! Get your hands off Yukari-chan!"

**"Damn, so it's Akashiya Moka! You've caught us at a troublesome time!"**

"Run! Please, run Moka-san or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!"

Moka watched in disgust as one of the lizardmen licked their lips.

"It's ok! I'll put myself on the line for you Yukari-chan! You don't need to be so tough! It's all right to ask for help when you can't make it on your own!"

Yukari looked at Moka, "Uh..."

"Be honest! You say you love me but you just want someone to be kind to you right? And aren't you always playing pranks because you want someone to pay attention to you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! JSUT HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I understand, you've always been lonely, haven't you Yukari-chan? It was tough being all alone wasn't it?"

"I, too always have been alone! That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never leave you Yukari-chan!"

**"What are you blathering about!? Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us?!"**

Suddenly Yukari bit the arm holding her in a desperate attempt to get away.

**"What do you think you're doing little brat!?"**

Yukari was then thrown at a tree nearby Moka.

**"Boss, we found these two hiding in the trees"**

Two of the lizardmen were holding Mizore and Kurumu like how police hold the criminals. Said girls were also struggling to get out of the grip.

**"Oh goody, more snacks to eat" **the representative grinned.

The two girls were then thrown at Moka and Yukari.

**"But first, let's have a little fun" **many lizardmen started to grin lecherously.

"If you dare hurt my friends" a voice echoed into the mist...

"I'll kill you!" the mist cleared, courtesy of a **Kage Bunshin**.

In front of the girls, arms spread out to defend them.

**"Brat, get out of our way, and we'll let you in on the fun" **one of the lizardmen said, only to find a kunai in his head as he fell limp.

"Hurting my friends, and threatening to _rape_ them?!" Naruto growled out, "You just asked for a death sentence!" his eye changed from cerulean blue, to a deep, icy and glacial one. One that had seen many battles and hardships.

Naruto ran through a series of hand signs, Rinnegan activating behind his white headband. When he reached the last seal, he placed his palms on the ground:

"**Hyoton: Tōketsu Bun'ya!**" giant spikes of ice speared all the lizardmen, severely wounding, if not, outright killing them.

Amongst the slaughter, one lizardman was spared. It was the class representative, the one who started this small cycle of hatred.

To the girls, it seemed he just scratched his head, but to the lizardman, he saw him remove his headband, revealing the odd combination of Mangekyou Sharingan of both Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes.

"**Tsukoyomi**" the simple word suddenly caused the lizard man to fall to his knees and scream.

His cry of agony was just a long, scream. No words came out as he fell limp to the floor...now a vegetable, if he was lucky.

_"Such power"_ the girls thought.

Naruto covered his eye and turned around to the girls, whose faces were in pure awe and fear, awe at the power, and fear at what he can do. What really shocked them was the fact that blood was dripping from his covered eye socket.

_"Is that the price...for such a powerful attack?"_ all of them thought.

"Sorry you had to see this, I won't be surprised if you don't want to be friends anymore" Naruto said.

He was very surprised to be see Moka stand up, holding a handkerchief. He watched as she walked towards him and wiped the blood that had flowed from his left eye.

"You saved our lives, and you think we'd hate you Naruto-kun?" Moka said.

Suddenly Moka leaned towards him, as if to kiss him.

"Your scent..." Moka muttered as her eyes glazed over.

She suddenly bit down on his neck as he flinched in pain, feeling blood being...sucked from the wound?! Holy shit! She's a vampire! His mind was still busy processing when she suddenly let go and blushed.

"I'm sorry, y'see I'm a vampire, but your scent was so good~" Moka squeaked, her face very red.

The girls being her on the other hand felt VERY jealous.

"I feel horrible, like a...monster" Naruto muttered it so quietly so that no one will hear him.

Naruto was suddenly hugged by the 4 girls.

"Thank you!" the girls said in unison, smiles on their faces.

Naruto merely smiled back, "No problem! I'd lay my life on the line to protect my friends!"

The 4 then walked back to school peacefully...well that's what Naruto thought. The girls on the other hand were contemplating whether or not there should be a harem.

_"I have an odd feeling...like someone's proud of me or something like that..."_

**In shinobi heaven**

"Naruto, you make me so proud!" Jiraiya cried, "I'm proud to be your master Naruto! Snagging 4 girls!"

Kakashi was also crying next to him, but he had both his eyes back, "I'm even prouder of you Naruto. Getting a harem, and in school too!"

Kushina appeared behind them and smacked them both on the head with pans.

"YOU PERVERTS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!"

It was very amusing to say the least.

"Not my face! Not my- Yes my face! Yes my face! Please stop hitting me in the ba-KYA!"

Every man on the planet instinctively covered their balls. Except Naruto, who was still being hugged by the girls.

_"Why do I feel like retribution has been done..."_

* * *

Hello! I re-edited this when someone kindly told me the flaws of the story. Thank you hanipman. I also decided to change the story a bit. I decided to postpone the reveal of Naruto's humanity.


	4. Enter: Artsy Troubles

This is Youkai Gakuen, a secret monster academy to allow monsters to coexist with humans.

Naruto looked at his 2 friends in the classroom, one of them was reading a book.

"It's club time!" Gin shouted.

Said sempai walked towards Moka, "Oh Moka-san! What's this? You paintin' a picture or somethin'? That book IS an art textbook right?"

"N...no it isn't, this is just" Moka denied.

"Heh, you're looking hot as ever today Moka-san. I really love ya baby!" Gin proclaimed, "Won't you go out with me Moka-san!"

_"This is what would happen if Ero-sennin turned me into a pervert..." _Naruto thought, _"Except without the painful rejections"_

"Moka-saaan!"

"Yaa!"

Naruto sweat-dropped as he saw Gin's tail coming out.

"Naruto!"

Said person turned his head to see Kurumu at the door.

"Hey Kurumu!" Naruto greeted.

"WAAAAIT A MINUTE!" a childish shout rang in the air as a desk landed on Gin, resulting a cry of surprise from Moka.

"I won't let anyone get away putting their hand on Moka-san! I'll fight anyone off with my magic!" the perpetrator shouted, showing it to be Yukari.

"Because I love her!" she added raising her wand in the air.

"Who's she?" Gin asked, desk on top of his head.

"She's the new club member, Yukari-chan – a girl genius!"

Mizore entered the room, only to chuckle at seeing Gin with a desk on his head.

"That's a good look on you Gin" Mizore teased as Gin attempted to remove the desk, and succeeded removing it along with his bandana.

Gin only steamed at her. Only to notice all three of the girls to have the same book as Moka, _"Something's fishy..."_

Gin watched as Naruto was suddenly bit on the neck by Moka.

_"Really fishy..."_ Gin added as an afterthought.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted in pain, "Warn me next time!"

"Sorry! It's just that I'll be with the others for art class"

"Eh?"

"Y'see, me, Kurumu and Mizore were asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture! So I can't really look for you so..." Moka trailed off.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, unnoticed by everyone else except Gin who thought _"So he's suspicious too"_

* * *

Naruto left as soon as the club activities was they were given a break, creating 10 **Kage Bunshin **to scan for trouble, all of them used **Henge** and turned into crows and scattered. He returned to the club room shortly after to see Gin with a serious look.

"Everyone we have some news! The 'Missing Girls' problem!"

"Missing girls?!" the four girls of the club shouted.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another. Seven, in just one month. Not that it's unusual for people to go missing, but so many in a month couldn't be a coincidence." Gin then gave everyone a list of the 7 girls with their pictures and names.

"I've collected some basic information on them, we're gonna have ta find facts about this incident!" Gin shouted seriously.

"When he's in the club, he can look pretty serious can't he" Moka murmured.

Naruto thought otherwise.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ero-sempai!" Naruto shouted.

Gin's new name sent all 4 girls on the floor laughing so hard they started to cry.

"AHAHAHA! Ero-sempai!" Kurumu shouted with glee.

Gin ignored the comment and continued.

"As you can see from these pictures, the girls that disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding'em hostage, I wanna save'm somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll give me a chance to know'em better!"

"Baka no Ero-senpai!" Gin found himself meeting the floor.

* * *

_"I wonder if I should tell them when my birthday is...not that it's gonna be coming soon, it's during fall after all..."_

Naruto was thinking deeply as he was looking for signs of trouble. He then noticed Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and a teacher under the tree he was hidden in, _"When did they get there? Damnit! I shouldn't be slacking off! Must remain focused at all times... for them to get past my senses...I must've been really out of it...that or they are REALLY relaxed"_

Naruto paid attention and noticed that the teacher was talking, so he honed his senses and listened in.

"Oh, you three really did show up for me! Thank you!"

_"So that's the art teacher?"_

"I'm really glad! When I see people as beautiful as you three, I just want to have you in my art collection"

"We're looking forward to working with you for the next week!" the three said and bowed.

Naruto followed them to art class. He jumped into a tree near the windows and stayed still for an entire minute, his cerulean eye turning into one of a frog.

"**Sennin Modo**" Naruto muttered and ran through a few more handsigns, muttering "**Tōton Jutsu**" he then became invisible.

_"Thank you Ero-sennin"_ Naruto thought as he jumped onto the window, and stuck onto it with chakra.

Everyone in the class settled down as the art teacher greeted them.

"Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon sensei!" the class greeted back.

"Well for today, you'll be painting pictures. Continuing with last week's theme of "What's important to you!~And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts, so feel free to paint whatever you want"

_"What's important to you?"_ Naruto thought and looked at his three friends and sensed a someone enter his 'field of awareness', which will be called FOA from now on. Said girl climbed the wall end opened the window opposite from him.

"Sensei! I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!"

_"She's really popular with girls isn't she?"_

Naruto continued observing...and a thought entered his mind.

_"I wonder what kind of model will they be"_ Naruto saw Kurumu reading a small booklet with a naked woman, _"They wouldn't...would they?"_

Naruto left the wall and left for his dorm, preparing for the **Kage Bunshin **headache.

**Naruto continued observing them until the end of the school week!**

Naruto was in front of the art building, having drawn up the thought to ask them if they wanted to celebrate his birthday at the small building he prepared somewhere in the forest, courtesy of **Mokuton**. He calmly opened up the door and walked inside to see no one. His heightened senses heard sobbing.

"Eh?"

Naruto walked towards the source, which happened to be a closet of sorts. He idly noted the strewn out clothes across the floor. He opened the locker to see a nude statue, which had tears leaking from her face.

"This girl...what the fuck? Isn't this the gi-" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the door knob click.

Naruto quickly closed the locker and used **Shunshin** to leaving nothing but a few leaves.

Just in time too, as soon as he disappeared Ishigami went outside the room, looking confused.

"What's wrong sensei?" Kurumu asked from the back.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something" Ishigami answered and closed the door.

Naruto was already in the club room with Gin and Yukari.

"That's weird! There's a bad aura enveloping Moka-san, Kurumu-san and Mizore-san!" Yukari shouted.

"What are you doing Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Divination! This is definitely a sign that danger is approaching... and my fortune telling is always right. But, where are they!?" Yukari explained with a worried voice.

"Oh yeah before I forget, here's the picture of the eighth girl" Gin said and handed Naruto a picture, "Yesterday an eighth girl went missing!"

Naruto looked at it...

"FUCK! I KNOW WHO THE KIDNAPPER IS!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT?!" the other two members shouted.

Naruto's eyes grew wider when he realized the implications.

"KUSO! Moka, Kurumu and Mizore are next! Ishigami is the kidnapper!" Naruto was really fucking worried.

"WHAT!?" Gin shouted as he stood up, "We gotta get there now!" Gin was about to transform into a wolf when he saw Naruto move his hands weirdly.

"No time for that!" Naruto shouted and grabbed the other two by the arms, _"I'm glad I placed **Hirashain Markers** on them everyday"_

"**Hirashain no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted, the other two looking weirdly at them when they felt a weird tug.

The room was filled with a bright yellow flash. When the flash subsided, no one was left.

**At the art building.**

"What's happening to you all of a sudden sensei!?" Moka shouted.

"Your hair is like snakes!" Kurumu added.

Ishigami closed in on them.

"You see, I felt a sudden presence here a while ago. So to avoid any suspicion I'm going to have to put an early end to our play time!"

Her hair grabbed a desk and threw it at them at a too fast a speed for them to dodge or block. The three were blasted through the door behind them.

"Oww...where are we?" Moka muttered.

"I felt like a truck hit me" Mizore muttered.

"My chest..." Kurumu moaned in pain.

The three girls then noticed...sobbing? Someone was crying? They looked around to see stone statues, all of which had tears going down their face.

"Ishigami-sensei...is a Gorgon!" Mizore shouted in fear.

Ishigami then walked into the room.

"It's the Medusa power of transformation into stone! Any living being bitten by my snakelike hair will be turned into stone. Soon you three will be added to my collection!" Ishigami gloated.

"You mean the other statues in the room are all..." Kurumu was really worried...

"The beautiful students of this academy! Yes, I've turned them all to stone"

She turned her gaze to Mizore specifically.

"Isn't it artistic? And you three will be turned to stone and added to my collection, and I'll start with you, Mizore Shirayuki"

Her snakehair extended and secured all three of them by their hands and legs, preventing any motion to cut them off.

"Huhu! Aren't you beautiful? No wonder Kotsubo-kun liked you. That's why I'm going to turn you into stone and smash you into little pieces for stealing Kotsubo-kun from me! Then, I can keep Kotsubo-kun all to myself!" Ishigami chuckled cruelly.

The two girls looked at Mizore sadly, remembering what happened with that...

"Well then, let's start the last step of my revenge!"

Suddenly a bright flash of light was seen and the girls felt the snakes loosen their grip. They all fell to the ground soundlessly.

"What!?" Ishigami was really angry at having her revenge plan stopped.

The flash disappeared to reveal Gin, Yukari, and most importantly Naruto, who was holding a kunai, which probably explained the decapitated snakes.

"GYAAH! My hair! My snakes!"

Gin was busy helping the girls from the snakes, and oddly, with no groping.

**"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ART YOU ASSHOLE! JUST HURRY UP AND TURN INTO STONE!"**

Naruto threw his only kunai, grimacing at forgetting his kunai pouch at the dorm. The kunai pierced her stomach getting her even angrier.

"**DIE!**" her remaining snake hair zeroed in on the four girls and Gin, who was trying to wrap Kurumu's broken ankle with a strip of cloth. Yukari was busy trying to heal it.

"Gin-sempai look out!"

Everyone closed their eyes as the snakes approached, fear overriding common sense.

They heard multiple bite sounds and opened their eyes to see Naruto being bitten by the snakes.

"NARUTO!"

Everyone watched in shock to see it poof into smoke and reveal...a desk? An illusion perhaps? Naruto had a lot of things up his sleeves after all.

"Nice try Ishigami!" Naruto teased.

Ishigami turned to see Naruto by the door. Naruto vanished and appeared in front of the girls, and consequently behind her back and thrust a palm strike at it. She flew from the force of the strike into the desks and chairs. She slowly stood up and glared at the attacker.

"Art is a bang!" Naruto shouted, imitating a fellow blonde.

The **Kiba****ku Fuda** placed at her back suddenly exploded, severely burning and causing internal damage to Ishigami. Everyone gaped at Naruto who merely chuckled.

"Secret"

Everyone sweatdropped at this and saw the girls turn back to normal, which resulted in Gin flying back from a nosebleed.

Just the end of another day in Youkai Gakuen.

"Anyway Naruto, how'd ya make Ishigami-sensei explode?" Yukari asked.

Naruto tapped his headband.

"It says Shinobi? So wait...you're a ninja? A REAL LIVE NINJA?!" Moka was shocked. A Ninja? Even Gin was excited at the prospect of doing fancy ninja stuff...mostly involving the bathroom and hiding...and cameras...and clothes...

"Yup!" Naruto fished out a **Kibaku Fuda** from his pocket.

"This is a **Kibaku Fuda**, it is standard Shinobi equipment" Naruto informed them, "For them to activate, and you push your energy into them"

Naruto did so and everyone watched it start to burn, before he threw it into the air, and exploded.

Everyone gawked at him as he handed the girls two each, giving Gin an entire pouch full of them. Gin had anime tears in his eyes from the joy of making stuff go boom. He cried harder when he was given a **Kibaku Fuda no Boru**.

"For self defence" he informed them.

Naruto then vanished in a whirl of leaves, leaving everyone's jaws on the ground

"COOL!" the girls already had hearts in their eyes.

"Damn showoff" Gin muttered.

Just another ordinary day at Youkai Gakuen.

* * *

Vortex: Yo! Wassup! I was planning to update 4 chapters today...to make up for the lack of the last week. Don't worry, I'll make as many as I possibly can tomorrow! If you find any details wrong, please PM it to me instead of reviewing. It's a waste of reviews ya know?  
Orochi: Yup, now to answer questions!  
Vortex: **dbzsotrum9**, yes Gin was under his instincts, which meant he really wasn't aware of anything. Based on my interpretation of instincts, I assume Gin would attack ANYONE who would get in the way. It's just natural to attack anyone who is interrupting you during mating, well attempting to anyway. **Neo Amon **yes I noticed, I'll change it tomorrow. **Aleucard**, I'd appreciate if you send suggestions to me through PM. **h****anipman** if you're still reading this, please do understand I send out chapters off the press. The reason is that I want people to give their opinion on the chapter. What they say could make me change, edit or anything really. That's what makes me work so fast. By seeing people place their opinion so I could make the story better. This is also to avoid any remakes. I don't like that. Also, please I don't mind if you guys copy bits and pieces of the story, or copy a part of the story then branch into your own original plot. Just PM me about it. And put it on the summary. Also **hanipman**, the Sharingan eyes can fuse if their blood related (in Naruto's case, cousins). **RAitonJuTsU **Moka brought blood packs. The three have been friends ever since they met (which was the start of the school year, when they became friends, Kurumu abandoned the Harem Plan after getting convinced by Mizore). Naruto WILL return to the Elemental Nations, just not Konoha, just in Mt. Myoboku. **Mzr90** Naruto has the Rinnegan, giving him access to all element releases. Except Scorch, Dust, and a few others that require secrets or training like Swift. We also are going to have little to no interaction with Konoha...for this story. Maybe...in the sequels? Yes! Sequels! Ya, I know I did the same with my other story. And it failed. So, it's your job, the reviewers to keep my spirits up and head for the goal of the **Shinobi at Youkai Gakuen QUADRILOGY!**After the story is done, I'll rename it to Shinobi at Youkai Gakuen: Freshman Fears.

Also suggestions on the 3 names of the next years.

Something like Shinobi at Youkai Gakuen: Sophomore _ or Shinobi at Youkai Gakuen: Junior _ or Shinobi at Youkai Gakuen: Senior Shinobi (This is set)

By the way I'll follow the canon as closely as possible, so we'll slow down at Shinobi Youkai Gakuen: Sophomore S_ in which it will update once a month...unless it finishes by then. Probably it won't, so yeah. By then, Omakes will start appearing. Please suggest omakes by then ok? In fact, Send me your Omakes! Ill put it as the first chapter, with the Omake Title with your name next to it! I like it when my readers work with me to make a story appreciated by all.

Re-edited!

I found some bits of mentioning his birthday, so I deleted them.


	5. Enter: Outcast Orc

The class was bustling with energy, as usual. Everyone was smiling and being happy in general. Except 3 students, namely Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. Why were they sad? They hadn't seen Naruto ever since class ended last Friday. They were getting worried. Suddenly the door opened and the three girls snapped their heads to the door.

"Hello class!" Nekonome-sensei greeted.

The three girls sighed. It was too good to be true. What happened to Naruto-kun?

_"When did I start adding –kun?"_ The three girls thought.

All the students greeted her back, she was one of the more...friendly teachers. As such, she was very well liked in the class.

"I'm pretty sure all of you know this, but just to recap, Youkai Gakuen is a school designed to help monsters cooperate with humans! As you all know, humans have already taken over the world. So for us to survive, we must stay hidden!" she said with a smile.

Three knocks on the door were heard by the class, who turned their heads to the door.

"Sorry I'm late Nekonome-sensei!" a cheery voice greeted.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore recognized and let out quiet sighs of relief. He had a lot of questions to answer...

"Naruto-kun, why are you late?" Nekonome asked, a slightly serious look on her face.

"Well ya see, on my way here there was a black cat on my path, so I had to take the long way around" Naruto lied smoothly.

Everyone in the class sweatdropped, that was the most obvious li-

"Of course, those black cats are such mean bullies" Nekonome-sensei responded, believing Naruto.

_"You gotta be kidding me" _everyone thought.

Naruto only smiled and sat in his chair.

"Anyway, we must co-exist with humans-" Nekonome-sensei was cut off.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, molest them?"

Naruto snapped his head towards the source of the voice.

_"So this is Saizou Komiya, the late transfer student"_

Every girl basically glared at him. Saizou only smiled, rather lecherously might I add. Heck, even Nekonome-sensei was glaring at him, almost unnoticeably, key word being 'almost'. Most of the boys agreed with him, nodding with a perverted smile. Other boys who actually had proper dignity just glared at him. Said boys have VERY scary mothers.

Saizou glance lecherously at Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. His gaze lingered on each of them, giving them a feeling of dread.

_"Note to self: Avoid this bastard" _the three thought.

"Anyway, there are no genuine humans here" Nekonome-sensei continued the lesson.

* * *

As soon as class ended, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore grabbed Naruto and ran out.

"Come on Naruto, you need to explain why you disappeared!" Kurumu shouted.

As fate would have it, they bumped into Saizou.

"You three, you are Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Korono and Mizore Shirayuki, are you not? I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations!"

He quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his blazer.

"Why are such beautiful ladies associating with such a useless bastard like him"

"_Mikogami told me that he was an Orc. Ice does little to nothing to Orcs"_

Naruto grabbed Saizou's wrist with his right hand. Suddenly he released lightning chakra from his hand.

The three girls watched in awe as Naruto seemingly created electricity and forced it onto Saizou, who shouted in pain.

"Bastard!"

Naruto grabbed the trio and ran out of the hall, leaving Saizou with his singed wrist, and by extension, arm.

Once they reached somewhere safe he stopped running. He also noticed Mizore somehow got onto his back. She also had her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto quickly got Mizore off his back, with resistance of course. He was comfortable after all. For some reason, Yukari also got snagged along.

"Naruto-kun?" Moka asked timidly.

"Ye-" Naruto didn't see it coming. Moka was already on his neck.

"WHAT AM I!? FOOD?!" Naruto was a bit hysterical. He didn't mind it, he just wanted some warning!

"Well…actually…you know….you're my first Naruto"

"WHAT?!" Naruto was now really scared.

_"How am I gonna explain that to baa-chan!?"_

"You're the first person whose body I ever drank from Naruto! That feeling…I'll never forget it!" Moka had a happy smile as she finished the sentence.

Naruto calmed down.

_"So I don't have to explain to baa-chan!"_

"Moka?"

The two other girls were steaming when she said first. Until she explained what she meant. They calmed down slightly. She wasn't gonna take her Naruto-kun from them! The other girl was happy for them, if they got together, her dream would come true!

"_My Naruto-kun?" _Mizore and Kurumu thought.

"Oh…I'm so embarrassed!" she promptly pushed Naruto into the wall.

_"What is it with me and super-strong pink-haired women? "_

* * *

(AN: Now that I think about it, I had a crush on a girl who insulted me daily. Not that it was like that I HATE YOU kind, but like the playful kind ya know? I also had a crush on her from Kinder 2 until 1st year!)

* * *

The three then screwed around the school, having fun. Until a question came up…

"Do you hate people?" Naruto asked all of a sudden.

"I hate those humans! You know I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated…" Moka was a bit sad.

"Those humans…they hate our kind! For stealing their husbands and sons! Yeah, some of us used to do that but we don't do that anymore! Even until now they still hunt us Succubus and turn some of us into sex slaves…I was almost turned into one" the last part was muttered so quietly, only Naruto heard it.

Yukari just had an angry look on her face.

"They hunted us and burned our kind" Mizore simply said.

_"Wrong question then…"_

"Tell you what, to make up for asking that question. I'll tell you my true form if you tell me yours, except Yukari, it's already obvious"

Everyone cheered up at that fact.

"I'm a succubus!" Kurumu shouted in glee and was just about to show her proof when suddenly Naruto shouted: "I don't think I need proof for that!" Kurumu huffed in irritation.

"I'm a yuki-onna" Mizore muttered and her hand became claws of ice.

"I'm a vampire" Moka answered and pulled down her blazer a bit lower to give Naruto a better view.

"?" Naruto was fairly confused.

"You see, if I take off this Rosary, I become a really scary vampire. But no one can remove it for some reason" Moka answered.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampires power, since I was hated and caused conflict in my original form, I was sealed" Moka walked up to Naruto.

"Even if out powers are sealed, we still end up with one weakness…craving blood!"

Moka jumped onto Naruto and with a "CAPU-CHUUU!" she bit into his neck and sucked his blood.

"So what is your true form Naruto-kun?" the three were really eager.

"My normal form is an Elemental" Naruto held up his five fingers, and on each finger was a ball of dirt, water, fire, lightning and wind.

The four were in awe. An Elemental was really rare. They normally only had control of one element, but the really strong ones could control more. Only the strongest ones could control all five! Yukari and Mizore had other thoughts though.

_"So he came from the E.N."_

"How did you make the ice" Mizore asked.

"I mixed wind and water. I could also create other elements by mixing them" Naruto answered.

"What did you mean by normal form? What is your other form then?" Yukari asked.

"Jinchuuriki" Naruto muttered.

Three of the girls were confused, what was that? Yukari of course, wasn't the smartest for nothing.

"How bad was it?" Yukari asked, making the girls even more confused.

"Some things...are better left unanswered" Naruto answered.

It was obvious how bad it was when Naruto completely avoided the question. Yukari was just on the verge of tears now, how could someone go through all that and be someone like Naruto? Whoever hurt him was gonna get a taste of-

"What do you mean? And why do you look like you're about to cry!?" Moka was a bit worried when Yukari looked like she was about to cry. Yukari wiped her tears away quickly.

"There can only ever be 9 Jinchuuriki on the planet. They are numbered 1 to 9, 1 being the weakest and 9 the strongest. Jinchuuriki tend to have bad lives because the people they live with tend to hate them because they cause destruction when they go out of control"

"What does the word Jinchuuriki mean anyway?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari looked a bit lost, it seemed she didn't know.

"Human Sacrifice"

They turned their heads to Naruto.

"That's right, it means Human Sacrifice…because…Jinchuuriki are human" Naruto had his back turned towards them.

Everyone turned to Naruto with a look of shock and sadness.

Naruto sensed the sudden burst of negative emotion, thinking it to be anger, he crouched.

"That's right, I'm human. I'm already sure you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. So goodbye…"

A swirl of leaves covered his form and he disappeared…like a ninja.

The girls shook themselves out of their stupor.

"Tell me that's not true! Naruto-kun couldn't be human! He couldn't!" Moka shouted, distressed. She didn't care if Naruto was human. What would the school do if they found out!

"No, it's true. Jinchuuriki are human…originally" Yukari muttered.

They turned to Yukari.

"Jinchuuriki are normally human, but because they are Jinchuuriki, they have Youki running through them. Because of this, as soon as Jinchuuriki hit puberty, they are considered 'half-demon'…a monster" Yukari finished her explanation with a smile.

Everyone sighed in relief, so what if Naruto was human! He was their friend. Since he was half-demon, he was safe from the other students…

"We have to find him!" Kurumu shouted and the others nodded. They then began their search for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was located on top of the school. Meditating, trying to calm himself down... and hopefully not get killed by baa-chan when he returns from the failed mission.

Suddenly a burst of negative emotion came from the forest, followed by a scream of four girls...all too familiar...

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari...Mizore! I'm coming!"

He stood still for a few seconds, before disappearing.

"Damnit!" Kurumu shouted, "My nails can't hurt him!"

"Ice doesn't do much either!"

Yukari said nothing and focused as much magic as she can into her tarot card attacks.

Moka was busy trying to think up a way to defeat him.

Suddenly, Saizou grabbed a rock and threw it at the charging Mizore. Everyone watched in slow motion as the rock was about to impact Mizore when a figure stopped them both.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto had the rock in his left hand whilst his right arm was wrapped around Mizore in a protective fashion. Said girl was blushing brightly.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, to which Mizore nodded.

"Good!" Naruto then removed his arm around Mizore, much to her dismay.

Naruto stood in front of the girls protectively. He also moved his sleeves up, showing bandages around his arms. He untied both of them, leaving a small bit of it dangling off.

"If you hurt my friends, I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted and ran through a series of hand signs.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" a burst of fire came out of Naruto's mouth and headed towards Saizou, alas, the orc quickly dodged to the side.

"Ah, just the guy I was looking for. Once I deal with you, I'll take all of those girls for myself. The witch looks like a good meal" Saizou laughed.

Naruto merely stood still in his Frog Kata (just cause he isn't in Sage Mode doesn't mean he can't use Frog Kata), his blue eyes glaring at the orc.

Saizou threw a quick punch with his left arm, which was quickly blocked by Naruto's right palm, making Saizou even angrier. The orc then kicked with his right leg, aiming for Naruto's stomach. But that too was blocked by a palm.

"Bad move, hasn't anyone taught you how to fight?" Naruto flipped Saizou upside down and kneed him in the gut, sending him a few meters up. He followed it up with a powerful kick to the same area, sending him sky high.

"**Kage Buyo!**"

Naruto was behind Saizou and quickly wrapped Saizou in his bandages, shocking the girls.

"**Omote Renge**"

Naruto and Saizou started spinning at an incredible rate and dived towards the ground, before impact, Naruto jumped off, rotating Saizou more by removing his bandages.

BOOM!

Saizou was stuck with his head in the ground.

Naruto walked away, still planning to leave.

"We don't care if you're human!" Moka shouted.

Naruto quickly turned around to face them, a confused, shocked and a happy look on his face. (I don't know what that looks like)

"When you told us you were human, we were worried. Nekonome-sensei said that they'll kill any human in the school grounds" Moka said.

"But Yukari told us how Jinchuuriki are sorta like half-demons when you hit puberty, so you're safe! I won't matter if you're human. You're still our friend!" Kurumu added.

Naruto was looked at Mizore and Yukari, both girls nodded at him in acceptance, preferring not to speak their thoughts.

"That would be the case normally. But...my seal. It's special. It makes me and my demon have a sort of 'mutualism'. because of how the seal is designed, I'm still a human" Naruto said sadly.

Naruto promptly lifted up his blazer, showing his seal, and by extension, his abs. Said abs made the girls blush brightly.

_"Not too toned, it's just right"_ they thought.

"The first seal was this" Naruto held up a paper of his old seal, "It's the 8 trigrams seal. Powered by Shinigami itself"

Yuakari was surprised. Asking a request from Shinigami meant that...

"You're father...he's dead isn't he?"

Naruto looked a bit sad, but nodded. "Still was a good father though. He made this seal, because he believes I can control my demon's power. And I did. Making the seal you see on my now"

Naruto gestured to the seal on his stomach, "It's the Torii seal. I had to fight my demon, he was pretty tough too. It took a while, but I beat him. With help from Uncle Bee and Kaa-san"

"Who are they?" Moka asked.

"If I told you all my secrets, I wouldn't be a Shinobi anymore"

Naruto smiled foxily, closing his lone eye.

That my friends, was the moment where the crushes of the four girls were in full bloom. No longer they were crushes. This was love! Love I tell you!.

They quickly jumped on the smiling Naruto and hugged him tight. Kurumu, being the daring succubus she is, covered Naruto's face with her wonderfully soft assets. Of course, such a boon was not without a disadvantage as Naruto was starting to lose air.

Just another day at Youkai Academy...

_"This is just like a Freshman Fantasy..."_ Naruto thought idly...well...as idly as you can get with someone suffocating your face with some really soft assets.

_'You just made yourself the enemy of the Outcast Ayashi...Naruto Uzumaki. I'll remember that name when I smash your head in!' _was Saizou's thoughts before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Woohoo! I rewrote this!

Anywhoooooooo.

I decided the winner is:

Junior Justification!

I forgot who posted that.

Second of all: I'm realllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllly sorry about the ANs. If you guys just told me earlier, I would've stopped posting them.

Third of all, I am working on the next chapter as you read this. Will be uploaded within 4 days. (Unless of course I get to busy with school. Have to take care of my grades you know?)


	6. Enter: Blackmail Problems

YO! Whatsup! First of all, the winner of the contest is a dude whose name I forgot. He suggested Junior Justification, and well…it's awesome so it won!

Second of all, as my Christmas gift, I will produce special chapters, and I dub it the '12 Chapters of Christmas' Special! 12 Chapters, coming out at a rate of 1 per day, heck maybe two! Then again, we also get brownouts so most likely 1 or 2 every other day, for 12 chapters!

Enjoy!

My original plan was to make 12 chapters rolled into one. BUT STUPID SOCOTECCO(the power company powering the city I live in) gave us a blackout while I was writing the original 12 chapters. Guess what? It got corrupted. FUCK YOU SOCOTECCO!

* * *

Youkai Gakuen…a school for monsters hidden deep in another world. Heavy clouds passed above the school as the students milled below.

_"Makes you wonder how this place got so well hidden…less than a 100 shinobi know about this place. According to baa-chan anyway"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto promptly turned around to face a well-endowed bluenette.

"Stop spacing out! We only got 2 days to finish this!" she fumed.

Naruto held his hands up defensively, "Relax Kurumu-chan!"

She huffed, turned around and went back to work.

_"If I could only use my clones! If monsters are so diverse, why can't there be a duplicating monster or something?!"_

Naruto jumped into a chair, and using his calligraphy training he received from Jiraiya he started to write at an unprecedented speed, surprising all of them. He could probably finish this in a day at that rate!

_"Speaking of work, I never did see him write before. He only stayed to be assigned a job", _ Mizore thought as she worked.

"I can't take this" Kurmu groaned as she stretched, accentuating her already enormous, yet soft, assets.

"It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here!" she added.

"It's true, just like how a mangaka is being chased by the deadline!...and we're not even getting paid" Yukari said the last part under her breath.

"Stop bein' babies! Look at Naruto! He's not complainin'! A newspaper's same as a manga, with strict adherances to the deadline. The incident with the art teacher was 3 days ago, Wednesday! Ain't no one gonna call us a newspaper if there ain't no immediate reportin'!" Gin shouted.

He then flipped a page, "I'll listen to your sob stories AFTER you meet the deadline", Gin then drank some coffee.

"Then help us out Ero-sempai!"

"He's letting it go to his head, like a manga editor" Yukari added thoughtfully.

"Well…I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Naruto!" Kurumu then hugged Naruto tightly.

"EH!?" Naruto shouted in confusion.

"Well…ever since we met, I had a little itty bitty crush on you. But when you saved us from Saizou…." Kurumu then hugged Naruto tighter.

"It was like you were my knight in shining armor! Coming to save the day!" she had her face resting in her hands with stars in her eyes, "And now, I deem you as my destined one!"

"Destined one?" Naruto asked.

Kurumu ignored the question, "You see Naruto, the succubi are dying out…our numbers grow smaller as the years pass. It's my duty as a succubus to keep our race alive. So how about it, Naruto? Won't you help me in doing so?

"Of course! Anything to help a friend! I'll help the succubi stay alive, that's a promise of a life time!" Naruto grinned, completely ignorant of the 'real' request. His brain just dumped every sense of logic when his friends need help.

"He doesn't know what he's getting into, does he?" Gin asked to himself, already knowing the answer.

* * *

"Uhuhuhu…there you are…my beloved one. Ahh! You're so cute! Just watching you like this isn't enough. Just you wait! Soon enough, I'll be holding you in my arms…after I have you…I will dispose this 'Naruto' person" a…really creepy shadow with glowing eyes, sitting on a tree, chuckled. (Mind you, it's the person/shadow sitting on the tree, not the glowing eyes)

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Nekonome –sensei.

"Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!"

"Hello Nekonome-sensei!" the club greeted.

"Well, is the work continuing? It doesn't even look like I need to ask, does it?"

_'Why did you ask in the first place?'_ Naruto thought.

"There are a lot of cuts and a lot of pages, it's a lot of work!"

"Well come on, eat the snacks and cheer up 'kay!"

"Sensei! This fish is raw!" Yukari cried out.

Naruto just performed a few one handed signs and hid his now fiery hand behind his back, along with the fish. The smell of cooked fish wafted into the room…and promptly disappeared as soon as it came, it also seemed to disappear the same time Naruto ate something…

"Oh yeah, Kurumu-chan, this letter was dropped in front of the classroom" Nekenome-sensei handed Kurumu a letter.

The letter was plain, it had the words 'To my beloved Kurumu-chan' on the top, and on the bottom it read Nagare.

_'Love letter? Who's this? And why now…Nagare?'_ thoughts were running through the bluenettes at a 100mph, trying to figure out WHO was this 'Nagare' character.

When she opened the letter, she found some VERY revealing pictures…pictures she didn't know she had of!

Also, a piece of paper was inside and on it was a threat.

**If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the "Monster Tree"in the main schoolyard.**

**-Nagare**

_'KYAAAAA! What's going on, I never took these pictures! Is this blackmail!?'_

Although internally…really deep inside…_'Do I really look that cute when I hold my head like that?'_

* * *

A sudden burst of negative emotion alerted Naruto. It came from…Kurumu?

_'It must be that letter…'_

* * *

"Ahahaha! I kinda remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off ok!?"

"Kurumu-chan?" Naruto called out.

"Wait…the dead-line…" Moka muttered.

"Take care of the rest for me!"

"Kurumu-chan…"

-Monster Tree-

Kurumu stood under a huge tree that appeared to have a huge face and had a marker in front of it.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you! So you saw those pictures and my letter… I'm glad! Long time no see, eh Kurumu-chan?"

(AN: Since I have no idea what Kanou Nagare looks like in color, I'll make my own description!)

Kurumu looked up to see a red-headed teenager, wearing a plain white shirt with the academy's grayish-brown slacks. He had a camera hanging around his neck and the WEIRDEST GODDAMN HAIRSTYLE! Hell! Even Sasuke's duck butt hairstyle isn't as bad as that! (Then again, his duck butt hairstyle look pretty suave on him)

"Who are you!? What do you want!? Calling me all the way out her with those dirty pictures…"

_'Ah! Those pictures…in a panic I hid them in the toolbox and left them there!'_

Nagare simply jumped off his perch on the tree.

"I took really cute pictures of you right? I really liked them! _Huhuhuhuhu"_

Kurumu was quickly creeped out by the…slimy bastard.

_'Ugh…what's with this guy? He's all slimy with sweat or something, it's so creepy, yucky and scary!'_

"I'm Kanou Nagare! Don't you remember me?" he announced as he pointed at himself.

-Flashback-

"You sure are beautiful Kurumu-san! May I take a picture of you?"

"Really!? I guess!? Maybe I am just that beautiful. Hey, am I more beautiful than Moka-chan and Mizore-chan?" Kurumu was honestly curious who was prettier.

"Err!? Uh…well…you do have big boobs!"

"YAAAAAY! If you take a really good picture of me, I'll let you go out with me"

"Are you serious!?"

-End Flashback-

"So that meeting was fate!"

_'I don't remember at all…I guess I did ask a lot of guys to see who was prettiest among the three of us…"_

"I've been waiting all this time ever since then! Go on a date with me right now, just like you promised, Kurumu-chan" ,he held up a bunch of pictures, "Unless you want those pictures to be shown to the whole school"

* * *

"Kurumu-chan isn't coming back" Mizore muttered.

"We have no use for people who run away like that" Yukari added.

"You know, I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of the club…" Moka said to herself.

"She must've had something really important to do…" Naruto added.

* * *

"H-hey! What is all this? Why do I have to change into gym shorts for a date?...let alone another schools?!" Kurumu was wearing orange gymshorts (they were pretty much panties) and removed her vest, leaving her in a white shirt. The gymshorts was also REALLY tight. (I'll let your imagination run here)

"It's a pretend photo shoot! Ohhh Kurumu –chan! You look really good in those! Yes! Great!" Nagare was already capturing her pictures at an incredible pace of 200 ppm!

"This isn't what I meant by a date! Stop acting like a-"

"Oh, are you sure you should be talking to me like that?" Nagare threatened, "I have this special ability of finding out what a girls secrets are. I know a lot about you Kurumu-chan! For example-" Nagare started muttering quietly.

"HENTAI!"

"Maybe I'll just tell everything to 'Naruto-kun' eh?"

"Why do you know about Naruto-kun? Stop…anyone but Naruto-kun…"

"Then how about we do cosplay!" Nagare promptly pulls out a skimpy maid outfit.

_'This sucks…this guys is going too far. Maybe I should us my illusion powers as a succubus to control his mind so he won't disobey me…no. I won't do that. I promised to Moka-chan and Mizore-chan. What should I do? And to know everyone is working so hard for the club when I'm doing this!'_

-A few hours later-

_'He finally let me go! I had to change 12 times!'_

Kurumu promptly ran towards the Newspaper club room and opened the door to find 4 extremely pissed faces and a thoughtful whiskered one.

_'Eya! They're pissed! They're all really pissed! I'm gonna get yelled at!'_

Kurumu closed her eyes, prepared for the worst…

"Welcome back Kurumu-chan, you're late. We'll we're just about to finish work for today. We decided to work hard tomorrow and finish up the rest…"

"Eh?"

"So you can leave too Kurumu-chan!" the door was slammed shut.

_'Too late!'_

She promptly thought about the time before she was friends with them…

"I've got to apologize!"

"_Huhuhuhuhuhu, what's wrong Kurumu-chan?_" Nagare was at the doorway…sweat and all, "Well, today was really fun wasn't it? Let's have some more fun tomorrow Kurumu-chan!"

"Nagare! What are you doing here? And there is no tomorrow, it's only supposed to be today!"

"That's a really cold tone you're taking with me, should I show the pictures I took today to Naruto? Or better yet…I'll kill him…"

"What! No! You told me you wouldn't show them to anyone…and don't you dare touch Naruto-kun!"

"**_THEN WE'LL HAVE SOME MORE FUN TOMORROW RIGHT?! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO NOW!_**" Nagare bared his slimy and gruesome teeth, rather creepily.

"No…anytime but tomorrow! Stop following me!" Kurumu ran out of the door.

Nagare saw something out of the corner of his eye…

'_A half-finished news paper…perfect'_ Nagare grinned evilly.

-Sunday-

"They're gone!? The drafts we half finished yesterday! They're all gone!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" the club screamed.

"That's crazy…they were stolen!? What are we going to do!? We won't make it in time if we do all over!"

"IYAAAAAAAAH!" Yukari screamed, "Even my data was deleted! My back-up disc is gone too! THEY EBEN READ MY DIARY?!"

"Even your diary?" Naruto thought out loud.

"And even worse! The keyboard is all slimy, like a bunch of slugs crawled over it!"

"Slimy?" Kurumu muttered and emitted a burst of negative emotion…impossible to sense, except for:

_'Kurumu released a burst of negative emotion…anger…worry…and some other things. She must know who did this…'_ Naruto's brain was running at a 100 mph trying to think of clues on who could it be…

_'It's him! It's clearly evident he was the only one in here other than me last night… Then this is more blackmail towards me by keeping the drafts. He's trying to make me do as he says!'_

"Darn it! There's nothing we can do! Start it from the beginning again! We don't have enough time to search for the thief now, unless one of you can somehow duplicate!" Gin was really pissed.

Mizore created 5 ice dolls of herself.

Gin sweatdropped, "I forgot 'bout that"

Naruto looked thoughtful…maybe he could pass of his **Kage Bunshin **as dolls? Clones made of something? Ah!

"**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto's body split in half, sort of…wood came out of both sides of his body. The wood then formed into 2 clones.

"What the hell are you Naruto?" Gin asked, slack-jawed, just like everyone else in the room.

Naruto merely tapped his headband, "A shinobi never reveals his secrets…in an open area at least!"

"Ok then! Everyone work full time!" Gin shouted.

"Uh…umm…everyone…I'm sorry…really sorry! But… I'm going to have to skip club today…"

"Kurumu-chan!"

"Why, what's going on Kurumu-chan!?"

"You're thinking about yourself when everyone else is having a hard time. Don't you think about what everyone else feels?!"

_'I can't tell them…I can't risk what he'd do to the drafts if I tell them the truth' _

"I'm going"

"Kurumu-chan!"

"Come back!"

-Monster Tree-

"Hey, so you did come. I had a feeling you would Kurumu-chan!" Nagare held up some papers and a floppy disk(who uses those anyway, well nowadays anyway), "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Well, in any case, the school newspaper sure is boring! The writing is very childish! And don't you think I'd be a better choice to take pictures? This thing is more useful as kindling!"

Nagare took out a lighter, and well, lit it.

"Well Kurumu-chan, what're you gonna do? If you wanna protect these then do what I say today"

"And if you burn it?"

"Eh?"

"Those are very important to the people I care about! And no matter what you do, I'll never forgive you for dirtying them!"

"What, are you going to defy me. You're going to go against the likes of me…I'm a monster as well you know, I don't have to rely on this crap! I didn't want to use it, but I've prepared a trump card to play" stalks started come out of Nagare's suddenly slime-producing body.

-Club Room-

Naruto abruptly stood up.

"Naruto?" Moka asked, confused.

Naruto walked towards the toolbox, the same one where Kurumu had her hands in when he felt the burst of negative emotion.

_'The letter…the letter from yesterday. She must've hid it her. Possibly blackmail. Damnit! Why didn't I notice earlier!"_ Naruto was very angry at himself for missing it.

"I'm going to look for Kurumu-chan"

"Naruto, does that mean that the newspaper we created together doesn't matter anymore?"

"It's the opposite Ero-sempai. It won't be the newspaper we created together without Kurumu-chan. Everyone has to be here, or it won't feel right….AHA!" Naruto held up the letter from yesterday.

He ripped it open and faced everyone in the room. He grabbed what was inside…and his face darkened. The anger was practically palapable in the area around Naruto. He promptly showed the pictures to everyone.

"Blackmail…" Gin muttered, completely serious for once.

-Monster Tree-

Nagare lashed out with his slimy arms and grabbed hold of Kurumu's left boob.

Kurumu weakly slapped the hand out of the way.

"Mmm…soft. What's wrong? What happened to your resistance? Now you're a good girl. Just like a doll"

"Huh?" Kurumu felt weak, like after a good work out, _'Why is my body getting weaker'_

She then noticed some gas coming out of the stalk like things that came out of Nagare's neck.

_'Poison gas! I gotta get outta here!' _the bluenette opened the door behind her and went in.

"Ufufufu, it looks like you've come to realize my power. And now you can't run anymore!"

-Gym Storeroom-

Kurumu sat against the door and her nails elongated as she panted. She quickly locked the door.

_'Ugh! That creep! I can't lose to him. I'm definitely not going to lose to him! I've got to stall for time and get a chance to retaliate!'_

"**_That's so cute! Hiding in the Gym Store Room! Could it be that you're inviting me?_**"

Suddenly a pair of slimey arms wrapped around her legs and felt something wiggling near her crotch.

"KYAAAAA!"

She slashed at the tentacles/arms that held her legs and crawled across the room.

"What the hell is with your body!"

"**_Uhee, it's nice isn't it! Don't you know a slugs body can go throught the _****_smallest_****_ of cracks or _****_holes_****_? I am a slug monster! Thanks to that, I can sneak into the girls' room and learn their secrets and weaknesses!_**"

"How many times-how many times have you done this horrible thing to girls before!?"

"**_I lost count after 200…But you're the best prey I've ever had Kurumu-chan!"_**

Nagare stood up to show his slug-like and grotesque yellow body. Dark polygonal patches could be found on his skin and purple gas could be clearly seen coming out of his neck stalks. One of his eyes was connected to an eye stalk and he had arms that dripped yellow slime. To top it off, his red, horribly-styled hair was still on his head! (Couldn't you lose that thing?!)

"**_We'll then take lots of dirty pictures tonight!_**"

'_No! I don't have enough energy'_

Nagare reached out his right arm for Kurumu and finger-like extensions came out of them and grabbed Kurumu's torso. Then his left arm's 'fingers' roam all over her body making Kurumu whimper.

_'I've gotta get everyone's drafts back!'_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!"

"We found the pictures and the blackmail letter in the club toolbox Kurumu-chan! We understand your situation! We're coming to save you Kurumu-chan!" Moka shouted.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a grotesque slug monster. Mizore, Moka, and Yukari screamed in fear. Gin and Naruto only prepared their battles stances.

"**_Oh goody, I get to have Kurumu-chan, Moka-chan, and Mizore-chan…and eliminate Naruto too! Perfect!_**" suddenly the neck stalks exploded and released purple colored gas.

Naruto and Gin were able to escape the attack in time, but the girls weren't so lucky. They were really glad Yukari stayed behind with the Naruto clones and Ice dolls. The gas made Mizore and Moka collapse to the ground.

**_"Bon appétit!"_**Nagare engulfed the two girls with his arms.

"MIZORE-CHAN! MOKA-CHAN!"

"**_Huh? What is this rumbling?_**"

"St-stop it! My fri- don't touch my precious friends!

**_"Uhee?" _**

Suddenly the tree uprooted itself from the ground. Tree roots surrounded the horrified madslug.

**_"WHAAAA! What's going on?! The tree roots are attacking!"_**

"I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on my friends!" Kurumu's body had leathery wingso n her back, a tail and really long nails. Youkai erupted from her body in waves.

Suddenly jumped on a tree branch and the tree came to life. The eyes and mouth of the tree started to glow.

**_"No way, is this a dream?!"_**

The tree roots quickly incapitated the madslug.

**_"UWAAH! THE TREE IS ATTACKING!"_**

She jumped off from the tree branch and slashed Nagare: "Take this!"

Blood spurted from the wound as the madslug screamed in pain. Suddenly the tree branches and roots disappeared.

"Amazing…illusions…" Naruto muttered. The closest thing to illusion he could get was Tsukoyomi, and **Inton** or **Onmyoton** didn't count.

"The most important things, I got them back!" Kurumu held up the papers as everyone smiled.

-Early Monday Morning-

"The deadline has arrived! Is the newspaper finished?" Nekonome entered the room to see everyone asleep.

She grabbed a folder: "It's completely finished! Good work! Rest-up and leave the rest to sensei!"

* * *

Okay! Done! The next chapter is going to have a flashback and may take a few days to make to make sure that the flashback doesn't mess up with the manga Naruto and Manga Rosario+Vampire. Its gonna be tough!

Also!  
Merry Christmas!


	7. FF Redone C1

Hello you guys! I'm back from the dead (sorta)

Anyways, I decided to rewrite the entire story, sorry if you guys got excited but this is for the betterment of change and, stuff? Whatever. As I said, I redid most of the stuff here and I combined the previous chapter 1 & 2. So the latest chapter should be chapter 6.

* * *

"Hey baa-chan! What kind of mission do you have for me this time?" a blonde shinobi asked.

Said baa-chan gained a tick-mark on her forehead, "You brat, address me with the proper respect"

"NEVER!"

Tsunade sighed, it was impossible to win a verbal fight against Naruto unless you had some very good blackmail- err, verbal ammunition, yes, verbal ammunition.

"Anway Naruto, I have an S-class mission, for you and ONLY you. It requested that you specifically were to be chosen as the ninja to complete this assignment" Tsunade answered with a serious expression.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked a bit more serious.

Naruto grew up fast after the war, at the ripe age of 17, he was considered the most handsome shinobi of Konoha. Especially when he started to wear the mask, no MOST especially when he started to wear a mask. Apparently, Naruto wanted to continue his sensei's tradition of wearing a mask, which made him even more mysterious for the ladies. Which Naruto replied with "It wasn't on purpose I swear!"

Naruto ditched the jumpsuit in favour of wearing the traditional Konoha shinobi suit with a special white coloured Flak Jacket and white headband with the kanji 'Shinobi' and to the left of it, the Konoha Symbol and to the right, the Uzumaki Clan symbol, and to top it all off, his Sage coat. He pretty much looked like Minato, except with different colors, that and the tilted headband, but still the resemblance was clear.

"The mission is an undercover mission, you are to join a school and, for all intents and purposes become a student there. No buts, they are going to escort you with a vehicle at Mt. Myoboku. You are to leave tomorrow at 1400 hours. This mission is top secret, your friends are to have no knowledge of the mission"

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTT?! Become a student! Baa-chan, you gotta be kidd-" the blonde was quickly cut off by Tsunade.

"You will receive 100,000 ryo a month over a 3 year period. Did I mention the lifetime supply of ramen?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the money, and he practically drooled at the second offer.

"You got a deal baa-chan!" he was hooked on the ramen.

She tossed him a scroll that had the word 'uniform' on it. Naruto looked at Tsunade with a confused look, hoping for an answer.

"Sealed in that scroll are the multiple sets of clothes that you are going to be wearing at the school. Luckily enough were able to get the jacket in white, along with an orange necktie, so NO complaining. And yes, you'll keep your headband"

Naruto sighed, knowing he won't be able to argue any further. With a wave he walked out of Hokage Tower. He decided to start sealing stuff into scrolls as soon as he went home, but first, off to the Memorial Stone!

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how are you doing? I'm fine by the way. Baa-chan got me a 3 year long mission, so this will be the last meeting for a long time. The mission isn't that hard over all, I just have to be a student. I bet you'd love to go there instead, since Ero-sennin told me that most civilian schools had short skirts for their uniforms. I wish you were still here Kakashi-sensei. I'd love to hear some advice from you on how to handle this mission. But, I guess, we gotta do things our own way right? Cause sometimes, you won't have anyone else to rely on."

Naruto stayed at the stone until sunset, after which he bade a good-bye to his sensei and walked towards his apartment. Even though he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, he wanted to live in the Namikaze Estates when he finally became Hokage, not before. He quickly packed up some crucial supplies, such as a whole ton of shuriken and kunai (10,000 shuriken and 15,000 kunai), the Chakra Sword that Kakashi-sensei entrusted to him, some ANBU under armor, a few hundred explosive tags, sealing paper, and some sealing ink, and finally, the paintbrush Sai gave to him as a gift last year and taught him how he did his art ninjutsu. He smiled fondly at the memory, remembering that no one knew his birthday until after the war. Everyone practically cried at the fact that he hadn't celebrated his birthday before in his entire life until that day. Jiraiya's attempts at making him go to a brothel as a gift were irritating, but he knew that he meant well. He had to learn how to resist seductions after all.

He sighed as he climbed into bed, he knew that Hinata loved him, and was glad that she took it well that he wasn't ready for dating yet. The last thing he needed was Hinata going emo...and now that he thought about it, didn't he have a marriage contract with Shion?

* * *

"Ah Naruto-chan, better be good ok? Don't go peeping like Jiraiya-boy got it?" Pa said, as his own personal way of saying good-bye.

"And don't make Tsunade a real baa-chan ok?" Ma added.

Naruto blushed brightly, that was the LAST thing he would want there. He'd rather be in one piece than being bonded with the wall. Naruto nodded then climbed into the bus.

The door opened and Naruto could see the bus driver. His cap shadowed the top of his face, and his eyes glowed, but that certainly didn't stop Naruto from doing this mission! He was gonna get that life-time supply of ramen damnit!

"You going to Yokai Academy?" Naruto nodded, "So you must be the kid the Chairman hired to protect the students as a student eh?" Naruto nodded again.

The bus driver smiled, "Good, I'd hate to see some of those kids get hurt, the others…not so much"

"Arrogant jackasses with a 20-meter pole stuck up their ass?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I like your style kid, I hope ya ain't afraid of ghosts n'stuff"

"G-g-g-ghosts?!" Naruto practically shouted, his confidence diminishing.

"Well, no one really seen a ghost in Youkai Academy, maybe a few crazy happenings, but that's mostly the students" the bus driver said in an attempt to calm him down. The chairman would make his life hell if he found out he scared the ninja he hired to death, he sorta could understand what the ninja felt. You can't touch ghosts so he was pretty sure that the shinobi-for-hire was afraid of the fact he can't fight a ghost.

Naruto nodded and walked to a random seat.

"Naruto" the bus driver called.

"Yeah?"

"Beat the shit outta any student that messes with Youkai Academy"

Naruto smiled, "You got it!"

The bus driver merely smiled, and the rest of the trip to Youkai Academy was fairly quiet...like the calm before the storm.

The bus left a cloud of smoke as it left the bus stop, which lead to a coughing Naruto. The sun was already setting, and the area had a creepy glow.

Naruto shivered, "Geez, this place is creepy"

Naruto saw the school and using a bit of chakra, and the words '**Shunshin**', he quickly arrived at the school grounds. He gave the area a good look before deciding to climb a random building to get a bird's eye view of the place. He then surveyed the area.

_"So, the dormitories are there, the school hospital is there, the pool is over there, I guess that's for the swimming club"_

His thoughts were quickly stopped when he sensed 2 people within the vicinity, he quickly went down the wall and clung to it. He saw a pink-haired girl, who had the cutest face he probably ever seen.

_"She's like a prettier Sakura-chan!" _Naruto thought.

He then heard a door open.

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san" the newcomer said.

_"So her name is Moka?"_

"It's evening already, look it's a beautiful moon tonight"

"Gin-sempai?" Moka asked.

_"So his name is Gin…"_

"I don't know who took this, but I'm innocent I swear" Gin said, as he handed her a picture.

"Gin-sempai! You're the peeper!?"

"What! No! I've been framed I tell you! Mizore-san tricked me into this!"

"Mizore-chan tricked you?"

"Moka-san, it's best to forget someone like that. Tonight, I'll console you" Gin said and wrapped his arm around her.

Just as Naruto was about to go down and kick the pervert's ass, a shriek pierced the air.

"KYAA! NO! LET GO!" alas, Gin did not want to let go.

"What are you doing sempai!"

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly?"

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka cried, feeling violated.

_"What is that bastard doing?" _Naruto thought angrily.

"Haha! Well, it is a full moon isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all control!"

Gin then puckered his lips and zeroed in on her lips, "So just give in to it! When I go wild my sudden urges just make me go crazy!"

"STOP!" Moka shouted and with her supernatural powers, pushed Gin into a wall.

_"She really IS like a prettier Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto thought with a shudder.

"Mizore-chan wouldn't do something like this. I want to believe Mizore-chan!" Moka said with determination.

"Haha…are you serious? How admirable! I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san" Gin said, "But I told ya right? That on nights with a full moon…my self-control weakens!"

Suddenly, the whole area was flooded with power. Naruto silently arched his eyebrow at the sudden increase of energy.

_"So…the name isn't just for show…wait a sec, if everyone's like this, but… I'm human! WHAT THE HECK BAA-CHAN! WHAT DID YOU GET ME INTO!"_ Naruto was just about ready to jump into action, when he felt 2 more energy signatures headed towards the vicinity.

A voice, much deeper than before permeated the atmosphere, "**When my…emotions excite me so much…I suddenly lose control over myself**"

"S-s-sempai?" Moka stuttered in fear.

**"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE, AKASHIYA MOKA!"**

"KYAAA!"

"WAIT!" a girls voice shouted.

Everyone watched as a bluenette, carrying a violette, landed on the roof. Most especially Naruto, who was starting to get a nosebleed.

_"Are all the girls so pretty here?"_ Naruto though.

**"WHAT…? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

"KURUMU-CHAN! MIZORE-CHAN!" Moka shouted in joy and relief.

**"YOU…DIDN'T I KNOCK YOU OUT AND LOCK YOU UP?"**

"Kurumu-chan saved me" Mizore plainly said.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Gin-sempai was peeking when Mizore-chan appeared and took his picture. Then he knocked Mizore-chan out with a punch" Kurumu said.

_"That explains the bruise by the eye"_ Naruto thought.

**"DAMN…HOW DARE YOU GET IN THE WAY OF OUR SPECIAL MOMENT. NO MATTER, ONCE I FINISH RAVISHING MOKA, I'LL GO FOR YOU TWO NEXT"**

"Come on Kurumu-chan, we have to save Moka-chan!" Mizore said as she developed icy claws and dashed at Moka.

"Hai!" Kurumu responded and flew towards Moka.

Just as Mizore was about to reach Moka, Gin suddenly pushed her off course with a claw, into a wall.

"MIZORE-CHAN!" Kurumu and Moka shouted.

Mizore was bleeding slightly, her shirt had 3 large gashes in it which revealed most of her stomach and a bit of her bra. Gin was immediately next to her, his hands on her shoulder to prevent her from moving. Mizore, sensing the gravity of the situation started struggling.

**"STRUGGLING ONLY MAKES IT MORE ENTERTAINING" **Gin chuckled, before his eyes caught something in his peripheral vision, which made him jump away.

Suddenly a spike of ice speared where…Gin's crucial equipment was before he jumped.

Kurumu and Moka's eyes look towards Mizore asking a silent question. Mizore shook her head in response. Everyone's eyes started to dart across the roof to find the perpetrator, only to find a blonde wearing a white version of the male's uniform with an orange necktie. Said blonde had a white…headband that had a metal plate, with 2 odd symbols next to the kanji 'Shinobi', that covered his left eye. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"I suggest you step away from the girls…if you wish to keep what you value most as a man" the blonde said coldly.

**"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" **Gin asked, slightly scared at the prospect of not being able to have children.

"My name is…" the blonde disappeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the newly named Naruto was now behind Gin, and consequently, in front of the girls.

Naruto then gave a nice kick at Gin's back which sent him across the roof. Naruto looked at Mizore, who was directly behind him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm fine" Mizore answered, _"Is he a snow-man?"_

Naruto then smiled foxily, closing his eye "Good, I'd hate to kill someone on my first day"

What Naruto didn't notice was the blushes the three girls had when he smiled.

_"So cute"_ were the thoughts of the three girls.

"Neh, Werewolf-san, did I hear that you wanted to 'ravish' the three beautiful girls behind me?" Naruto asked.

The girls blushed even brighter at being called beautiful. Even though they were complimented all the time during school, the way he said it without even intending to do so, gave the compliment much more meaning.

**"YES, WHY DO YOU CARE?"**

Naruto's lone cerulean eye suddenly became glacial. He crouched and went through multiple handsigns, confusing the heck out of Gin, he then slammed his palms on the floor.

"**Hyoton: Tōketsu bun'ya**", suddenly without warning, spikes made of ice appeared where Gin once stood.

_"He's fast"_ Naruto thought.

**"A WEREWOLF'S POWER IS HIS SPEED! AND THE STRENGTH OF MOONLIGHT ALSO STRENGTHENS MY SPEED, AND TONIGHT IS A FULL MOON!"**

Gin started to blur everywhere, confusing the three girls on where his actual position is.

"What incredible lightning speed!" Kurumu said, awed.

**"ON THE NIGHT OF A FULL MOON, A WEREWOLF IS INVINCIBLE!"**

Naruto simply said, "No one's invincible, I know that much"

Gin started to attack Naruto, and Naruto blocked, parried and dodged every strike Gin made.

"Is Naruto as fast as Gin?" Kurumu asked.

"You're fast, but the title of 'Fastest Fighter' belongs to my self-proclaimed eternal rival!" Naruto shouted.

That statement made the trio wonder WHO was that eternal rival.

Naruto made a few handsigns, confusing everyone present.

"**Hyoton: Hyosho**" ice then spread around, starting from Naruto's feet and covered the roof in slippery ice.

Gin tried to move but suddenly fell of balance and tipped forward slightly, his arms spinning comically in an attempt to regain balance at the sudden lack resistance. Naruto then appeared in front of Gin and gave him a high kick, sending him around 20 ft. upwards.

"**Kage Buyo!**" muttered the blonde, loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Naruto disappeared then reappeared below Gin, like the shadow of a leaf.

"**Konoha Daisenpu!**" Naruto shouted and delivered a low kick, keyed into a middle kick and chained it into a high kick, before disappearing. He reappeared above Gin and gave him a mighty axe kick, sending him down…the side of the building.

Everyone flinched as Gin's body made contact with the hard dirt below. Naruto landed softly on the ground, as the ice had evaporated during his fancy in-flight fight.

"Wow! How'd you do that!" Kurumu asked in mild wonder.

"Yeah!" Moka agreed.

"Uh…lots n' lots of training" Naruto answered, it was the full truth technically.

Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu arched their eyebrow.

"It's the truth I swear!" Naruto had his arms up in surrender to further accentuate the fact he was telling the truth.

The three believed him…for now.

"So Naruto-san, when did you get here?" Moka asked.

Naruto started to sweat…he hated being interrogated! Especially by beautiful women…no MOST especially by beautiful women.

"Uh…seeyatommorowokaybye!" Naruto then threw a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was gone.

"What is he? A ninja wannabe or something?!" Kurumu shouted, aggravated at the fact he was able to get away…and so fast.

What they didn't know was that he used **Henge** and transformed into a piece of wall.

_"I AM not some ninja wannabe damnit! I am a fully fledged ninja!"_

Mizore, Moka and Kurumu promptly walked over said piece of debris.

Said piece of debris started to leak blood.

No one noticed.

_"I'm gonna need a cold shower after this"_

**The next day…**

"Extra,extra! From the news-paper club!" Kurumu shouted.

The three most beautiful 1st year girls were giving away the newspapers, which led to a stampede of men trying to get a paper touched by one of them.

"The Perpetrator of the Peeper Riot was Morioka Ginei from 2nd year Class One!" Kurumu shouted.

**Somewhere else…**

"Heh…I don't care what happens. I know I can make Akashiya Moka mine!" Gin shouted as he was chased by a mob of righteously furious femme fatales


	8. FF Redone C2

I just compiled all the chapters (3-6) here in one chapter. The next chapter should come in a week or so, I still have many things to do.

* * *

At Youkai Gakuen, the day was fairly quie-

"UWAAAH! The test results are posted!"

Not anymore.

"I don't wanna look!" another cried out.

"I FAILED!"

Other than the monster part, the classes in Youkai Gakuen are normal and the school curriculum is based on human schools! The monsters going to this school have math tests and have to study for the exam. Many of them will go off to universities or go into business in the human society!

"Awesome! It says Moka-san is 13th!"

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl at the academy, but she's smart too!"

"And she has a good personality and isn't stuck up!"

"She's perfect!"

"She's the ideal #1 girl!"

The compliments went flying from the boys, most of them just to get into her skirt…well most of them. Some of them may just want to be friends…bah, who am I kidding! They just wanna get in her skirt!

"Moka-chan!"

Moka turned to voice to see Kurumu and Mizore.

"Moka-chan, please! Tutor me!" Kurumu begged on her knees.

"Okay! If you can get me some tomato juice then we'll be even!" Moka smiled.

From a distance, a girl was watching Moka with admiration. And maybe a bit of lust…wow…who knew Moka's beauty is so great it can make girls go lesbian.

"Congratulations Yukari-san! It looks like your #1 again! Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing"

The newly named Yukari turned towards the voice.

"But listen up; please don't get high and mighty, because in my eyes you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk!"

"Class representative?" Yukari intoned.

"And what's with this outfit! It completely defies school rules! I despise people who stand out!" he then pushed Yukari and attempted to remove the hat.

"Kya! Please stop that!" she shouted, holding on to her hat like her life depended on it.

At a distance, some students were already gossiping…sorta.

"Huh, what?"

"Oh look, it's that girl genius…"

"She's getting bullied by her class representative again!"

"Well, since she dresses like that…"

"As the class representative, you're very existence gives me a headache!"

Said representative leaned towards Yukari's face.

"After all, your true form is a witch is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking you're in the same grade as me!"

A rock suddenly hit the bully in the head.

"Haha! You deserved that!" Yukari childishly teased.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" he then made a move to hit Yukari.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore saw this and were just about to intervene when suddenly a blonde student with a white uniform was in front of the attacker and had his fist in his palm.

"I despise bullies, so stop bullying her lest you want an…accident to happen" the blonde muttered.

Everyone was shocked, was he a really late transfer student or something?

The class representative only hmph'ed in response.

_"There are too many witnesses…"_ he thought.

"You better remember this Yukari! Let's go" the representative muttered and left with his groupies…I think that's the right term…

"Oh, thank you sooo much! You really saved me! My name is Sendou Yukari!" said witch greeted her blonde saviour.

"No problem! My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto greeted back.

"Hey! It's you again!"

_"Oh shit!"_ Naruto thought.

Oh shit indeed, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were right in front of him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" the blonde pleaded.

"I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11?" Moka asked.

"And even ranked first?" Kurumu added.

"Hai!" Yukari answered.

"You're really smart aren't you Yukari-chan! And that outfit is really cool!" Moka complimented.

Naruto was sitting in a chair next to Mizore, and said Naruto was already forgotten as everyone focused their attention on the pre-teen witch.

_"Wow, I'm really lucky"_ Naruto thought.

"No, well…cool is such…I mean I'm not…I'm just!" Yukari was already stuttering and blushing and was poking her fingers together, like-

_"Oh dear lords, it's just like Hinata-chan, don't tell me she's…" _Naruto's thoughts were answered when suddenly…

"You're the one who is cool and pretty sweet Moka-san. You know actually…I…I…"

Naruto's face had a schooled expression, but in the inside, he was trying really really hard not to think about the possibl-

"I WUVVV YOU MOKA-SAN!" Yukari jumped across the round table and hugged Moka.

_"SHE'S A LESBIAN!" _Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" Yukari asked.

"Err…um, as a friend…"

"YAAAY! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"IYAA!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

The classroom was bustling with excitement, apparently there was a new student.

"What do you think, is the new student a boy or a girl?" was the most common question.

"I hope it's a hot boy! We already have enough girls with Mizore, Moka and Kurumu"

Said three girls were talking about a different matter.

"Do you think it is Naruto-san?" Moka asked.

"Most likely, they said he was a new transfer student" Mizore answered.

Just as she finished the sentence the door opened.

"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I hope to be all your friends!" the newcomer greeted.

"Ah! Hello Naruto-san why don't you take a seat behind Mizore?" Neko-sensei said.

"Hai sensei" Naruto responded and with all the grace of a ninja walked towards the seat.

"Hey you three!" Naruto whispered.

The three girls nodded in response and they paid attention to the teacher.

_"Wow..."_ Naruto thought as he was ignored.

A few hours later the bell rang, which resulted in a dust cloud of a classroom. Naruto on the other hand stayed in his seat and trailed the three girls that left him behind.

* * *

The cafeteria was fairly orderly, only a few students trying to cut in line to get as much food as possible. Naruto on the other hand was holding a nice steaming bowl of ramen from Kami knows where. He started to look around when he heard someone call his name:

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto looked behind him to see the three girls at a table, with Moka trying to get his attention. He merely smiled as he saw Yukari jumped into the seat next to Moka.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted.

They quickly noticed the steaming bowl of ramen Naruto had...they were pretty sure ramen was not in the menu.

"Naruto-san, where did ya get the ramen?" Yukari asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he sat down, _"Oh shit, gotta think fast...uhh..."_

A theoratical light-bulb appeared over his head as he thought up his lie.

"Magic?" Naruto offered.

"Really! Are you a witch too!? Wait, that would make you a warlock right?" Yukari was pretty much in his face, excited at the prospect of meeting someone similar to her. Little did she know that they were similar in more ways than one.

"It's against school rules to tell your true form" Naruto admonished, then dug into his ramen with an inhuman speed. The ramen didn't even see it coming.

They were fairly surprised to see the ramen to be pretty much sucked up into his mouth in an instant...it was cool...yet disgusting.

"Eww..." the girls squeaked out.

"Ehehe...sorry" Naruto chuckled.

The rest of the recess passed quickly in the idle chatter.

* * *

Suddenly, when the trio plus Naruto were walking back to the classroom, Moka's breasts were suddenly groped by Yukari from behind!

"Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks! It's so soft! This is like a dream!"

"Stop! For some reason, I can't move!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO GIRLS DOING!" Kurumu shouted.

Most of the boys had already passed out from nosebleeds, except Naruto, who had his poker face on.

_"Lolicon is is bad. Lolicon is bad. Lolicon is is bad." _Naruto chanted in his mind.

"Please! Don't get in our way!" Yukari shouted at Mizore and Kurumu, both had confused looks on their faces.

"I love Moka-san, so I don't want my beautiful Moka-san to be brought down into the dirt by people like you!" Yukari pointed at the two girls, "That's why I'm declaring war on you!"

"I'll make sure the two of you never get close to Moka-san again!"

Suddenly the cleaning supplies closet opened and the brooms started to chase the two girls. Of course, Mizore responded by slicing them in half with her claws.

"What the?" Naruto was extremely confused now, _"It felt like nature chakra"_

"It's magic! I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms!" Yukari answered, "Cuz I'm a witch! Using my magic, I'll fight any boy or girl that gets close to Moka-san!"

_"Isn't against the rules to reveal your true identity?" _Naruto thought, stroking his non-existent beard.

Everyone then walked towards the classrooms...with a little sense of normality...scratch that. There was no sense of normality anymore as Moka's breasts were once again assaulted by Yukari.

* * *

When class finally dismissed Naruto stayed behind and thought about the club thingy. It was apparently required.

"Ah! Naruto! You don't have a club right?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you join the newspaper club! Just go down the hall over there and go inside the classroom at the end of it. Now go!" she quickly pushed Naruto out of the classroom.

_"She certainly didn't leave much room for resistance"_ Naruto sighed and walked down the halls.

When Naruto finally arrived at his destination, he opened the clasroom only to be greeted to the sight of Mizore and Kurumu talking about something.

"Ah hello Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan! I guess we're in the same club now" Naruto smiled and sat down, "Nekonome-sensei didn't let me even say anything"

"Either way, that's good! We could certainly use the help, especially with our lazy Gin-sempai and Moka being missing"

_"It's surprises me on how fast they became friends with me, I expected a bit more trouble" _Naruto thought and smiled, _"But that doesn't matter, they're my friends now"_

"Even though we have stuff to do for our club, thanks to Yukari, we can't even get help from Moka-chan" Kurumu wailed.

"Yes, it is irritating to be unable to talk to our friend" Mizore muttered.

"I've heard rumours about her" Naruto muttered to himself, albeit too loudly.

Mizore and Kurumu looked at him.

Naruto sighed, him and his big mouth.

"Even though she's a girl genius, she's hated by her class, and as retribution plays pranks on them" Naruto told them, with a sad smile.

_"Our pasts…are so similar"_

Said smile didn't go unnoticed by the two girls.

_"Why do you have such a sad smile Naruto-san?" _Mizore thought.

**From outside**

"I'll totally destroy the closeness between Kurumu, Mizore and Moka-chan with this!" Yukari shouted silently to herself, whilst holding two voodoo dolls.

**Back inside**

Suddenly, Mizore and Kurumu were fighting each other.

"What are you two doing!?" Naruto shouted.

"Our bodies are moving by themselves!" the two shouted back in unison.

Suddenly the pink-haired beauty that is Moka entered the room.

"Sorry for being late to the club! What's wrong you guys?" Moka greeted.

Moka was greeted to the sight of her two best friends fighting, which made her to sweat drop.

* * *

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL! I'M TOTALLY PISSED OF NOW!" Kurumu shouted in rage.

Mizore wasn't doing any better…especially with that ice kunai in her hands.

"NYAH!" Yukari teased from behind Moka.

"Let's all calm down" Moka tried to calm down the duo.

"You're too easy on her Moka-chan! You've got to tell her she's being a bother, it's best for Yukari-chan's sake as well right?" Kurumu reasoned.

"I suppose…but" Moka tried to answer Kurumu.

_"A bother even to Moka-san?"_ Yukari thought.

"If she hangs out just with you, then she won't have any friends and be all alone!" Kurumu shouted in outrage.

"I don't mind. After all I am a genius! I'm sorry, but I don't want such low ability friends!"

"Grr…" Kurumu growled

"Besides, I've always been alone!"

Everyone gained a look of pity, except Naruto's, whose face was of sympathy.

_"I know what you feel Yukari-chan"_

Suddenly a bed pan fell on Kurumu's head.

"AHAHAHA! I gotcha! I gotcha!" Yukari teased and ran away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kurumu already had her nails out.

"WAIT! It's awful for you to be mad at her Kurumu-chan!" Moka chided.

"Why are you mad at me?!"

No one noticed that Naruto snuck out of the room.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_'That girl is just so bratty! Why do we have to be in the same class as her?!"_

_"And she's wearing that disgusting witch costume too!"_

_"Witches aren't monsters are they? They're closer to humans!"_

_"You have no right to be at Youkai Gakuen! Get out of here!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I don't mind…being alone" Yukari muttered.

She continued to run and promptly bumped into someone.

"Kya! Owww, stupid! Why don't you look where you're going!" Yukari shouted as she got off the ground.

"You're the one that bumped into me Yukari-san! How rude, you're a damn shame to Youkai Gakuen!"

"Class representative?" Yukari muttered.

"Remember when you disgraced me in front of all those students earlier!? I'll never forgive you for that!" he growled.

Yukari started to back away as his face became more lizard-like.

**"I've been waiting to get you alone!"**

* * *

"Just forget about Yukari-san" Kurumu shouted.

"But!"

"She's really made me suffer a lot! Why are you only taking her side!"

"It's not like that! Why can't you understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her?" Moka shouted and ran out of the room.

"Did you forget Kurumu? She's a witch remember?" Mizore reminded her, "You know, that girl may really have been alone until now!"

Kurumu steeled her gaze and grabbed Mizore before running after Moka.

* * *

"KYA!"

Yukari was already backed up against a tree, her wand having been broken in half by the lizard men.

**"What should we do with her?"**the class representative asked.

**"Let's eat her up! The fog is so thick! No one will ever know!" **one of them suggested.

**"That sounds good! We should eat her up!"**

The class representative then opened his massive jaws and attempted to eat Yukari.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice, namely one Akashiya Moka.

"Stop it! Get your hands off Yukari-chan!"

**"Damn, so it's Akashiya Moka! You've caught us at a troublesome time!"**

"Run! Please, run Moka-san or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!"

Moka watched in disgust as one of the lizardmen licked their lips.

"It's ok! I'll put myself on the line for you Yukari-chan! You don't need to be so tough! It's all right to ask for help when you can't make it on your own!"

Yukari looked at Moka, "Uh..."

"Be honest! You say you love me but you just want someone to be kind to you right? And aren't you always playing pranks because you want someone to pay attention to you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! JUST HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I understand, you've always been lonely, haven't you Yukari-chan? It was tough being all alone wasn't it?"

"I, too always have been alone! That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never leave you Yukari-chan!"

**"What are you blathering about!? Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us?!"**

Suddenly Yukari bit the arm holding her in a desperate attempt to get away.

**"What do you think you're doing little brat!?"**

Yukari was then thrown at a tree nearby Moka.

**"Boss, we found these two hiding in the trees"**

Two of the lizardmen were holding Mizore and Kurumu like how police hold the criminals. Said girls were also struggling to get out of the grip.

**"Oh goody, more snacks to eat" **the representative grinned.

The two girls were then thrown at Moka and Yukari.

**"But first, let's have a little fun" **many lizardmen started to grin lecherously.

"If you dare hurt my friends" a voice echoed into the mist...

"I'll kill you!" the mist cleared, courtesy of a **Kage Bunshin**.

In front of the girls, arms spread out to defend them.

**"Brat, get out of our way, and we'll let you in on the fun" **one of the lizardmen said, only to find a kunai in his head as he fell limp.

"Hurting my friends, and threatening to _rape_ them?!" Naruto growled out, "You just asked for a death sentence!" his eye changed from cerulean blue, to a deep, icy and glacial one. One that had seen many battles and hardships.

Naruto ran through a series of hand signs, Rinnegan activating behind his white headband. When he reached the last seal, he placed his palms on the ground:

"**Hyoton: Tōketsu Bun'ya!**" giant spikes of ice speared all the lizardmen, severely wounding, if not, outright killing them.

Amongst the slaughter, one lizardman was spared. It was the class representative, the one who started this small cycle of hatred.

To the girls, it seemed he just scratched his head, but to the lizardman, he saw him remove his headband, revealing the odd combination of Mangekyou Sharingan of both Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes.

"**Tsukoyomi**" the simple word suddenly caused the lizard man to fall to his knees and scream.

His cry of agony was just a long, scream. No words came out as he fell limp to the floor...now a vegetable, if he was lucky.

_"Such power"_ the girls thought.

Naruto covered his eye and turned around to the girls, whose faces were in pure awe and fear, awe at the power, and fear at what he can do. What really shocked them was the fact that blood was dripping from his covered eye socket.

_"Is that the price...for such a powerful attack?"_ all of them thought.

"Sorry you had to see this, I won't be surprised if you don't want to be friends anymore" Naruto said.

He was very surprised to be see Moka stand up, holding a handkerchief. He watched as she walked towards him and wiped the blood that had flowed from his left eye.

"You saved our lives, and you think we'd hate you Naruto-kun?" Moka said.

Suddenly Moka leaned towards him, as if to kiss him.

"Your scent..." Moka muttered as her eyes glazed over.

She suddenly bit down on his neck as he flinched in pain, feeling blood being...sucked from the wound?! Holy shit! She's a vampire! His mind was still busy processing when she suddenly let go and blushed.

"I'm sorry, y'see I'm a vampire, but your scent was so good~" Moka squeaked, her face very red.

The girls being her on the other hand felt VERY jealous. He was then suddenly hugged by the 4 girls.

"Thank you!" the girls said in unison, smiles on their faces.

Naruto merely smiled back, "No problem! I'd lay my life on the line to protect my friends!"

The 4 then walked back to school peacefully...well that's what Naruto thought. The girls on the other hand were contemplating whether or not there should be a harem.

_"I have an odd feeling...like someone's proud of me or something like that..."_

**In shinobi heaven**

"Naruto, you make me so proud!" Jiraiya cried, "I'm proud to be your master Naruto! Snagging 4 girls!"

Kakashi was also crying next to him, but he had both his eyes back, "I'm even prouder of you Naruto. Getting a harem, and in school too!"

Kushina appeared behind them and smacked them both on the head with pans.

"YOU PERVERTS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!"

It was very amusing to say the least.

"Not my face! Not my- Yes my face! Yes my face! Please stop hitting me in the ba-KYA!"

Every man on the planet instinctively covered their balls. Except Naruto, who was still being hugged by the girls.

_"Why do I feel like retribution has been done..."_

Naruto looked at his 2 friends in the classroom, one of them was reading a book.

"It's club time!" Gin shouted.

Said sempai walked towards Moka, "Oh Moka-san! What's this? You paintin' a picture or somethin'? That book IS an art textbook right?"

"N...no it isn't, this is just" Moka denied.

"Heh, you're looking hot as ever today Moka-san. I really love ya baby!" Gin proclaimed, "Won't you go out with me Moka-san!"

_"This is what would happen if Ero-sennin turned me into a pervert..." _Naruto thought, _"Except without the painful rejections"_

"Moka-saaan!"

"Yaa!"

Naruto sweat-dropped as he saw Gin's tail coming out.

"Naruto!"

Said person turned his head to see Kurumu at the door.

"Hey Kurumu!" Naruto greeted.

"WAAAAIT A MINUTE!" a childish shout rang in the air as a desk landed on Gin, resulting a cry of surprise from Moka.

"I won't let anyone get away putting their hand on Moka-san! I'll fight anyone off with my magic!" the perpetrator shouted, showing it to be Yukari.

"Because I love her!" she added raising her wand in the air.

"Who's she?" Gin asked, desk on top of his head.

"She's the new club member, Yukari-chan – a girl genius!"

Mizore entered the room, only to chuckle at seeing Gin with a desk on his head.

"That's a good look on you Gin" Mizore teased as Gin attempted to remove the desk, and succeeded removing it along with his bandana.

Gin only steamed at her. Only to notice all three of the girls to have the same book as Moka, _"Something's fishy..."_

Gin watched as Naruto was suddenly bit on the neck by Moka.

_"Really fishy..."_ Gin added as an afterthought.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted in pain, "Warn me next time!"

"Sorry! It's just that I'll be with the others for art class"

"Eh?"

"Y'see, me, Kurumu and Mizore were asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture! So I can't really look for you so..." Moka trailed off.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, unnoticed by everyone else except Gin who thought _"So he's suspicious too"_

* * *

Naruto left as soon as the club activities was they were given a break, creating 10 **Kage Bunshin **to scan for trouble, all of them used **Henge** and turned into crows and scattered. He returned to the club room shortly after to see Gin with a serious look.

"Everyone we have some news! The 'Missing Girls' problem!"

"Missing girls?!" the four girls of the club shouted.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another. Seven, in just one month. Not that it's unusual for people to go missing, but so many in a month couldn't be a coincidence." Gin then gave everyone a list of the 7 girls with their pictures and names.

"I've collected some basic information on them, we're gonna have ta find facts about this incident!" Gin shouted seriously.

"When he's in the club, he can look pretty serious can't he" Moka murmured.

Naruto thought otherwise.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ero-sempai!" Naruto shouted.

Gin's new name sent all 4 girls on the floor laughing so hard they started to cry.

"AHAHAHA! Ero-sempai!" Kurumu shouted with glee.

Gin ignored the comment and continued.

"As you can see from these pictures, the girls that disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding'em hostage, I wanna save'm somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll give me a chance to know'em better!"

"Baka no Ero-senpai!" Gin found himself meeting the floor.

* * *

_"I wonder if I should tell them when my birthday is...not that it's gonna be coming soon, it's during fall after all..."_

Naruto was thinking deeply as he was looking for signs of trouble. He then noticed Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and a teacher under the tree he was hidden in, _"When did they get there? Damnit! I shouldn't be slacking off! Must remain focused at all times... for them to get past my senses...I must've been really out of it...that or they are REALLY relaxed"_

Naruto paid attention and noticed that the teacher was talking, so he honed his senses and listened in.

"Oh, you three really did show up for me! Thank you!"

_"So that's the art teacher?"_

"I'm really glad! When I see people as beautiful as you three, I just want to have you in my art collection"

"We're looking forward to working with you for the next week!" the three said and bowed.

Naruto followed them to art class. He jumped into a tree near the windows and stayed still for an entire minute, his lone cerulean eye turning into one of a frog.

"**Sennin Modo**" Naruto muttered and ran through a few more handsigns, muttering "**Tōton Jutsu**" he then became invisible.

_"Thank you Ero-sennin"_ Naruto thought as he jumped onto the window, and stuck onto it with chakra.

Everyone in the class settled down as the art teacher greeted them.

"Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon sensei!" the class greeted back.

"Well for today, you'll be painting pictures. Continuing with last week's theme of "What's important to you!~And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts, so feel free to paint whatever you want"

_"What's important to you?"_ Naruto thought and looked at his three friends and sensed someone enter his 'field of awareness', which will be called FOA from now on. Said girl climbed the wall end opened the window opposite from him.

"Sensei! I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!"

_"She's really popular with girls isn't she?"_

Naruto continued observing...and a thought entered his mind.

_"I wonder what kind of model will they be"_ Naruto saw Kurumu reading a small booklet with a naked woman, _"They wouldn't...would they?"_

Naruto left the wall and left for his dorm, preparing for the **Kage Bunshin **headache.

**Naruto continued observing them until the end of the school week!**

Naruto was in front of the art building, hoping to find the girls as he needed help on his homework. He calmly opened up the door and walked inside to see no one. His heightened senses heard sobbing.

"Eh?"

Naruto walked towards the source, which happened to be a closet of sorts. He idly noted the strewn out clothes across the floor. He opened the locker to see a nude statue, which had tears leaking from her face.

"This girl...what the fuck? Isn't this the gi-" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the door knob click.

Naruto quickly closed the locker and used **Shunshin** to leaving nothing but a few leaves.

Just in time too, as soon as he disappeared Ishigami went outside the room, looking confused.

"What's wrong sensei?" Kurumu asked from the back.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something" Ishigami answered and closed the door.

Naruto was already in the club room with Gin and Yukari.

"That's weird! There's a bad aura enveloping Moka-san, Kurumu-san and Mizore-san!" Yukari shouted.

"What are you doing Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Divination! This is definitely a sign that danger is approaching... and my fortune telling is always right. But, where are they!?" Yukari explained with a worried voice.

"Oh yeah before I forget, here's the picture of the eighth girl" Gin said and handed Naruto a picture, "Yesterday an eighth girl went missing!"

Naruto looked at it...

"FUCK! I KNOW WHO THE KIDNAPPER IS!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT?!" the other two members shouted.

Naruto's eyes grew wider when he realized the implications.

"KUSO! Moka, Kurumu and Mizore are next! Ishigami is the kidnapper!" Naruto was really fucking worried.

"WHAT!?" Gin shouted as he stood up, "We gotta get there now!" Gin was about to transform into a wolf when he saw Naruto move his hands weirdly.

"No time for that!" Naruto shouted and grabbed the other two by the arms, _"I'm glad I placed __**Hirashain Markers**__ on them everyday"_

"**Hirashain no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted, the other two looking weirdly at them when they felt a weird tug.

The room was filled with a bright yellow flash. When the flash subsided, no one was left.

**At the art building.**

"What's happening to you all of a sudden sensei!?" Moka shouted.

"Your hair is made of snakes!" Kurumu added.

Ishigami closed in on them.

"You see, I felt a sudden presence here a while ago. So to avoid any suspicion I'm going to have to put an early end to our play time!"

Her hair grabbed a desk and threw it at them at a too fast a speed for them to dodge or block. The three were blasted through the door behind them.

"Oww...where are we?" Moka muttered.

"I felt like a truck hit me" Mizore muttered.

"My chest..." Kurumu moaned in pain.

The three girls then noticed...sobbing? Someone was crying? They looked around to see stone statues, all of which had tears going down their face.

"Ishigami-sensei...is a Gorgon!" Mizore shouted in fear.

Ishigami then walked into the room.

"It's the Medusa power of transformation into stone! Any living being bitten by my snakelike hair will be turned into stone. Soon you three will be added to my collection!" Ishigami gloated.

"You mean the other statues in the room are all..." Kurumu was really worried...

"The beautiful students of this academy! Yes, I've turned them all to stone"

She turned her gaze to Mizore specifically.

"Isn't it artistic? And you three will be turned to stone and added to my collection, and I'll start with you, Mizore Shirayuki"

Her snakehair extended and secured all three of them by their hands and legs, preventing any motion to cut them off.

"Huhu! Aren't you beautiful? No wonder Kotsubo-kun liked you. That's why I'm going to turn you into stone and smash you into little pieces for stealing Kotsubo-kun from me! Then, I can keep Kotsubo-kun all to myself!" Ishigami chuckled cruelly.

The two girls looked at Mizore sadly, remembering what happened with that...

"Well then, let's start the last step of my revenge!"

Suddenly a bright flash of light was seen and the girls felt the snakes loosen their grip. They all fell to the ground soundlessly.

"What!?" Ishigami was really angry at having her revenge plan stopped.

The flash disappeared to reveal Gin, Yukari, and most importantly Naruto, who was holding a kunai, which probably explained the decapitated snakes.

"GYAAH! My hair! My snakes!"

Gin was busy helping the girls from the snakes, and oddly, with no groping.

**"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ART YOU ASSHOLE! JUST HURRY UP AND TURN INTO STONE!"**

Naruto threw his only kunai, grimacing at forgetting his kunai pouch at the dorm. The kunai pierced her stomach getting her even angrier.

"**DIE!**" her remaining snake hair zeroed in on the four girls and Gin, who was trying to wrap Kurumu's broken ankle with a strip of cloth. Yukari was busy trying to heal it.

"Gin-sempai look out!"

Everyone closed their eyes as the snakes approached, fear overriding common sense.

They heard multiple bite sounds and opened their eyes to see Naruto being bitten by the snakes.

"NARUTO!"

Everyone watched in shock to see it poof into smoke and reveal...a desk? An illusion perhaps? Naruto had a lot of things up his sleeves after all.

"Nice try Ishigami!" Naruto teased.

Ishigami turned to see Naruto by the door. Naruto vanished and appeared in front of the girls, and consequently behind her back and thrust a palm strike at it. She flew from the force of the strike into the desks and chairs. She slowly stood up and glared at the attacker.

"Art is a bang!" Naruto shouted, imitating a fellow blonde.

The **Kibaku Fuda** placed at her back suddenly exploded, severely burning and causing internal damage to Ishigami. Everyone gaped at Naruto who merely chuckled.

"Secret"

Everyone sweatdropped at this and saw the girls turn back to normal, which resulted in Gin flying back from a nosebleed.

Just the end of another day in Youkai Gakuen.

"Anyway Naruto, how'd ya make Ishigami-sensei explode?" Yukari asked.

Naruto tapped his headband.

"It says Shinobi? So wait...you're a ninja? A REAL LIVE NINJA?!" Moka was shocked. A Ninja? Even Gin was excited at the prospect of doing fancy ninja stuff...mostly involving the bathroom and hiding...and cameras...and clothes...

"Yup!" Naruto fished out a **Kibaku Fuda** from his pocket.

"This is a **Kibaku Fuda**, it is standard Shinobi equipment" Naruto informed them, "For them to activate, and you push your energy into them"

Naruto did so and everyone watched it start to burn, before he threw it into the air, and exploded.

Everyone gawked at him as he handed the girls two each, giving Gin an entire pouch full of them. Gin had anime tears in his eyes from the joy of making stuff go boom. He cried harder when he was given a **Kibaku Fuda no Boru**.

"For self defence" he informed them.

Naruto then vanished in a whirl of leaves, leaving everyone's jaws on the ground

"COOL!" the girls already had hearts in their eyes.

"Damn showoff" Gin muttered.

As I said, another ordinary day.

* * *

The class was bustling with energy, as usual. Everyone was smiling and being happy in general. Except 3 students, namely Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. Why were they sad? They hadn't seen Naruto ever since class ended last Friday. They were getting worried. Suddenly the door opened and the three girls snapped their heads to the door.

"Hello class!" Nekonome-sensei greeted.

The three girls sighed. It was too good to be true. What happened to Naruto-kun?

_"When did I start adding –kun?"_ The three girls thought.

All the students greeted her back, she was one of the more...friendly teachers. As such, she was very well liked in the class.

"I'm pretty sure all of you know this, but just to recap, Youkai Gakuen is a school designed to help monsters cooperate with humans! As you all know, humans have already taken over the world. So for us to survive, we must stay hidden!" she said with a smile.

Three knocks on the door were heard by the class, who turned their heads to the door.

"Sorry I'm late Nekonome-sensei!" a cheery voice greeted.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore recognized and let out quiet sighs of relief. He had a lot of questions to answer...

"Naruto-kun, why are you late?" Nekonome asked, a slightly serious look on her face.

"Well ya see, on my way here there was a black cat on my path, so I had to take the long way around" Naruto lied smoothly.

Everyone in the class sweatdropped, that was the most obvious li-

"Of course, those black cats are such mean bullies" Nekonome-sensei responded, believing Naruto.

_"You gotta be kidding me" _everyone thought.

Naruto only smiled and sat in his chair.

"Anyway, we must co-exist with humans-" Nekonome-sensei was cut off.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, molest them?"

Naruto snapped his head towards the source of the voice.

_"So this is Saizou Komiya, the other late transfer student"_

Every girl basically glared at him. Saizou only smiled, rather lecherously might I add. Heck, even Nekonome-sensei was glaring at him, almost unnoticeably, key word being 'almost'. Most of the boys agreed with him, nodding with a perverted smile. Other boys who actually had proper dignity just glared at him. Said boys have VERY scary mothers.

Saizou glance lecherously at Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. His gaze lingered on each of them, giving them a feeling of dread.

_"Note to self: Avoid this bastard" _the three thought.

"Anyway, there are no genuine humans here" Nekonome-sensei continued the lesson.

* * *

As soon as class ended, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore grabbed Naruto and ran out.

"Come on Naruto, you need to explain why you disappeared!" Kurumu shouted.

As fate would have it, they bumped into Saizou.

"You three, you are Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Korono and Mizore Shirayuki, are you not? I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations!"

He quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his blazer.

"Why are such beautiful ladies associating with such a useless bastard like him"

"_Mikogami told me that he was an Orc. Ice does little to nothing to Orcs"_

Naruto grabbed Saizou's wrist with his right hand. Which he then broke.

"Bastard!"

Naruto grabbed the trio and ran out of the hall, leaving Saizou with his broken wrist.

Once they reached somewhere safe he stopped running. He also noticed Mizore somehow got onto his back. She also had her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto quickly got Mizore off his back, with resistance of course. He was comfortable after all. For some reason, Yukari also got snagged along.

"Naruto-kun?" Moka asked timidly.

"Ye-" Naruto didn't see it coming. Moka was already on his neck.

"WHAT AM I!? FOOD?!" Naruto was a bit hysterical. He didn't mind it, he just wanted some warning!

"Well…actually…you know….you're my first Naruto"

"WHAT?!" Naruto was now really scared.

_"How am I gonna explain that to baa-chan!?"_

"You're the first person whose body I ever drank from Naruto! That feeling…I'll never forget it!" Moka had a happy smile as she finished the sentence.

Naruto calmed down.

_"So I don't have to explain to baa-chan!"_

"Moka?"

The two other girls were steaming when she said first. Until she explained what she meant. They calmed down slightly. She wasn't gonna take her Naruto-kun from them! The other girl was happy for them, if they got together, her dream would come true!

"_My Naruto-kun?" _Mizore and Kurumu thought.

"Oh…I'm so embarrassed!" she promptly pushed Naruto into the wall.

_"What is it with me and super-strong pink-haired women? "_

* * *

(AN: Now that I think about it, I had a crush on a girl who insulted me daily. Not that it was like that I HATE YOU kind, but like the playful kind ya know? I also had a crush on her from Kinder 2 until 1st year!)

* * *

The three then screwed around the school, having fun. Until Naruto decided to tell them the truth.

"I'll tell you my true form if you tell me yours, except Yukari, it's already obvious"

Everyone cheered up at that fact.

"I'm a succubus!" Kurumu shouted in glee and was just about to show her proof when suddenly Naruto shouted: "I don't think I need proof for that!" Kurumu huffed in irritation.

"I'm a yuki-onna" Mizore muttered and her hand became claws of ice.

"I'm a vampire" Moka answered and pulled down her blazer a bit lower to give Naruto a better view.

"?" Naruto was fairly confused and red.

"You see, if I take off this Rosary, I become a really scary vampire. But no one can remove it for some reason" Moka answered.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampires power, since I was hated and caused conflict in my original form, I was sealed" Moka walked up to Naruto.

"Even if out powers are sealed, we still end up with one weakness…craving blood!"

Moka jumped onto Naruto and with a "CAPU-CHUUU!" she bit into his neck and sucked his blood.

"Do you hate people?" Naruto asked all of a sudden.

"I hate those humans! You know I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated…" Moka was a bit sad.

"Those humans…they hate our kind! For stealing their husbands and sons! Yeah, some of us used to do that but we don't do that anymore! Even until now they still hunt us Succubus and turn some of us into sex slaves…I was almost turned into one" the last part was muttered so quietly, only Naruto heard it.

Yukari just had an angry look on her face.

"They hunted us and burned our kind" Mizore simply said.

"Ah...I see. I guess you don't want to be friends with me anymore...it was nice knowing you..."

Everyone turned to Naruto with a look of shock and sadness.

Naruto sensed the sudden burst of negative emotion, thinking it to be anger, he crouched.

"That's right, I'm human. I'm already sure you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. So goodbye…"

A swirl of leaves covered his form and he disappeared…like a ninja.

The girls shook themselves out of their stupor.

"Tell me that's not true! Naruto-kun couldn't be human! He couldn't!" Moka shouted, distressed. She didn't care if Naruto was human. What would the school do if they found out!

"We have to find him!" Kurumu shouted and the others nodded. They then began their search for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was located on top of the school. Meditating, trying to calm himself down... and hopefully not get killed by baa-chan when he returns from the failed mission.

Suddenly a burst of negative emotion came from the forest, followed by a scream of four girls...all too familiar...

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari...Mizore! I'm coming!"

He stood still for a few seconds, before disappearing.

"Damnit!" Kurumu shouted, "My nails can't hurt him!"

"Ice doesn't do much either!"

Yukari said nothing and focused as much magic as she can into her tarot card attacks.

Moka was busy trying to think up a way to defeat him.

Suddenly, Saizou grabbed a rock and threw it at the charging Mizore. Everyone watched in slow motion as the rock was about to impact Mizore when a figure stopped them both.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto had the rock in his left hand whilst his right arm was wrapped around Mizore in a protective fashion. Said girl was blushing brightly.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, to which Mizore nodded.

"Good!" Naruto then removed his arm around Mizore, much to her dismay.

Naruto stood in front of the girls protectively. He also moved his sleeves up, showing bandages around his arms. He untied both of them, leaving a small bit of it dangling off.

"If you hurt my friends, I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah, just the guy I was looking for. Once I deal with you, I'll take all of those girls for myself. The witch looks like a good meal" Saizou laughed.

Naruto merely stood still in his Frog Kata (just cause he isn't in Sage Mode doesn't mean he can't use Frog Kata), his blue eyes glaring at the orc.

Saizou threw a quick punch with his left arm, which was quickly blocked by Naruto's right palm, making Saizou even angrier. The orc then kicked with his right leg, aiming for Naruto's stomach. But that too was blocked by a palm.

"Bad move, hasn't anyone taught you how to fight?" Naruto flipped Saizou upside down and kneed him in the gut, sending him a few meters up. He followed it up with a powerful kick to the same area, sending him sky high.

"**Kage Buyo!**"

Naruto was behind Saizou and quickly wrapped Saizou in his bandages, shocking the girls.

"**Omote Renge!**"

Naruto and Saizou started spinning at an incredible rate and dived towards the ground, before impact, Naruto jumped off, rotating Saizou more by removing his bandages.

BOOM!

Saizou was stuck with his head in the ground.

Naruto walked away, still planning to leave.

"We don't care if you're human!" Moka shouted.

Naruto quickly turned around to face them, a confused, shocked and a happy look on his face. (I don't know what that looks like)

"When you told us you were human, we were worried. Nekonome-sensei said that they'll kill any human in the school grounds" Moka said.

"But you're still our friend, so we'll protect you!" Kurumu added.

Naruto was looked at Mizore and Yukari, both girls nodded at him in acceptance, preferring not to speak their thoughts.

Naruto smiled foxily, closing his lone eye.

That my friends, was the moment where the crushes of the four girls were in full bloom. No longer they were crushes. This was love! Love I tell you!.

They quickly jumped on the smiling Naruto and hugged him tight. Kurumu, being the daring succubus she is, covered Naruto's face with her wonderfully soft assets. Of course, such a boon was not without a disadvantage as Naruto was starting to lose air.

_"This is just like a Freshman Fantasy..."_ Naruto thought idly...well...as idly as you can get with someone suffocating your face with some really soft assets.

_'You just made yourself the enemy of the Outcast Ayashi...Naruto Uzumaki. I'll remember that name when I smash your head in!' _was Saizou's thoughts before he succumbed to the darkness.

"So Naruto-kun" Moka called, getting his attention, "If you're human, how were you able to make that ice?"

"Secret!"

_"Makes you wonder how this place got so well hidden…less than a 100 shinobi know about this place. According to baa-chan anyway"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto promptly turned around to face a well-endowed bluenette.

"Stop spacing out! We only got 2 days to finish this!" she fumed.

Naruto held his hands up defensively, "Relax Kurumu-chan!"

She huffed, turned around and went back to work.

_"If I could only use my clones! If monsters are so diverse, why can't there be a duplicating monster or something?!"_

Naruto jumped into a chair, and using his calligraphy training he received from Jiraiya he started to write at an unprecedented speed, surprising all of them. He could probably finish this in a day at that rate!

_"Speaking of work, I never did see him write before. He only stayed to be assigned a job" _Mizore thought as she worked.

"I can't take this" Kurmu groaned as she stretched, accentuating her already enormous, yet soft, assets.

"It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here!" she added.

"It's true, just like how a mangaka is being chased by the deadline!...and we're not even getting paid" Yukari said the last part under her breath.

"Stop bein' babies! Look at Naruto! He's not complainin'! A newspaper's same as a manga, with strict adherances to the deadline. The incident with the art teacher was 3 days ago, Wednesday! Ain't no one gonna call us a newspaper if there ain't no immediate reportin'!" Gin shouted.

He then flipped a page, "I'll listen to your sob stories AFTER you meet the deadline", Gin then drank some coffee.

"Then help us out Ero-sempai!"

"He's letting it go to his head, like a manga editor" Yukari added thoughtfully.

"Well…I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Naruto!" Kurumu then hugged Naruto tightly.

"EH!?" Naruto shouted in confusion.

"Well…ever since we met, I had a little itty bitty crush on you. But when you saved us from Saizou…." Kurumu then hugged Naruto tighter.

"It was like you were my knight in shining armor! Coming to save the day!" she had her face resting in her hands with stars in her eyes, "And now, I deem you as my destined one!"

"Destined one?" Naruto asked.

Kurumu ignored the question, "You see Naruto, the succubi are dying out…our numbers grow smaller as the years pass. It's my duty as a succubus to keep our race alive. So how about it, Naruto? Won't you help me in doing so?

"Of course! Anything to help a friend! I'll help the succubi stay alive, that's a promise of a life time!" Naruto grinned, completely ignorant of the 'real' request. His brain just dumped every sense of logic when his friends need help.

"He doesn't know what he's getting into, does he?" Gin asked to himself, already knowing the answer.

* * *

"Uhuhuhu…there you are…my beloved one. Ahh! You're so cute! Just watching you like this isn't enough. Just you wait! Soon enough, I'll be holding you in my arms…after I have you…I will dispose this 'Naruto' person" a…really creepy shadow with glowing eyes, sitting on a tree, chuckled. (Mind you, it's the person/shadow sitting on the tree, not the glowing eyes)

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Nekonome –sensei.

"Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!"

"Hello Nekonome-sensei!" the club greeted.

"Well, is the work continuing? It doesn't even look like I need to ask, does it?"

_'Why did you ask in the first place?'_ Naruto thought.

"There are a lot of cuts and a lot of pages, it's a lot of work!"

"Well come on, eat the snacks and cheer up 'kay!"

"Sensei! This fish is raw!" Yukari cried out.

Naruto just performed a few one handed signs and hid his now fiery hand behind his back, along with the fish. The smell of cooked fish wafted into the room…and promptly disappeared as soon as it came, it also seemed to disappear the same time Naruto ate something…

"Oh yeah, Kurumu-chan, this letter was dropped in front of the classroom" Nekenome-sensei handed Kurumu a letter.

The letter was plain, it had the words 'To my beloved Kurumu-chan' on the top, and on the bottom it read Nagare.

_'Love letter? Who's this? And why now…Nagare?'_ thoughts were running through the bluenettes at a 100mph, trying to figure out WHO was this 'Nagare' character.

When she opened the letter, she found some VERY revealing pictures…pictures she didn't know she had of!

Also, a piece of paper was inside and on it was a threat.

**If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the "Monster Tree"in the main schoolyard.**

**-Nagare**

_'KYAAAAA! What's going on, I never took these pictures! Is this blackmail!?'_

Although internally…really deep inside…_'Do I really look that cute when I hold my head like that?'_

* * *

A sudden burst of negative emotion alerted Naruto. It came from…Kurumu?

_'It must be that letter…'_

* * *

"Ahahaha! I kinda remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off ok!?"

"Kurumu-chan?" Naruto called out.

"Wait…the dead-line…" Moka muttered.

"Take care of the rest for me!"

"Kurumu-chan…"

Kurumu stood under a huge tree that appeared to have a huge face and had a marker in front of it.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you! So you saw those pictures and my letter… I'm glad! Long time no see, eh Kurumu-chan?"

(AN: Since I have no idea what Kanou Nagare looks like in color, I'll make my own description!)

Kurumu looked up to see a red-headed teenager, wearing a plain white shirt with the academy's grayish-brown slacks. He had a camera hanging around his neck and the WEIRDEST GODDAMN HAIRSTYLE! Hell! Even Sasuke's duck butt hairstyle isn't as bad as that! (Then again, his duck butt hairstyle look pretty suave on him)

"Who are you!? What do you want!? Calling me all the way out her with those dirty pictures…"

_'Ah! Those pictures…in a panic I hid them in the toolbox and left them there!'_

Nagare simply jumped off his perch on the tree.

"I took really cute pictures of you right? I really liked them! _Huhuhuhuhu"_

Kurumu was quickly creeped out by the…slimy bastard.

_'Ugh…what's with this guy? He's all slimy with sweat or something, it's so creepy, yucky and scary!'_

"I'm Kanou Nagare! Don't you remember me?" he announced as he pointed at himself.

-Flashback-

"You sure are beautiful Kurumu-san! May I take a picture of you?"

"Really!? I guess!? Maybe I am just that beautiful. Hey, am I more beautiful than Moka-chan and Mizore-chan?" Kurumu was honestly curious who was prettier.

"Err!? Uh…well…you do have big boobs!"

"YAAAAAY! If you take a really good picture of me, I'll let you go out with me"

"Are you serious!?"

-End Flashback-

"So that meeting was fate!"

_'I don't remember at all…I guess I did ask a lot of guys to see who was prettiest among the three of us…"_

"I've been waiting all this time ever since then! Go on a date with me right now, just like you promised, Kurumu-chan" ,he held up a bunch of pictures, "Unless you want those pictures to be shown to the whole school"

* * *

"Kurumu-chan isn't coming back" Mizore muttered.

"We have no use for people who run away like that" Yukari added.

"You know, I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of the club…" Moka said to herself.

"She must've had something really important to do…" Naruto added.

* * *

"H-hey! What is all this? Why do I have to change into gym shorts for a date?...let alone another schools?!" Kurumu was wearing orange gymshorts (they were pretty much panties) and removed her vest, leaving her in a white shirt. The gymshorts was also REALLY tight. (I'll let your imagination run here)

"It's a pretend photo shoot! Ohhh Kurumu –chan! You look really good in those! Yes! Great!" Nagare was already capturing her pictures at an incredible pace of 200 ppm!

"This isn't what I meant by a date! Stop acting like a-"

"Oh, are you sure you should be talking to me like that?" Nagare threatened, "I have this special ability of finding out what a girls secrets are. I know a lot about you Kurumu-chan! For example-" Nagare started muttering quietly.

"HENTAI!"

"Maybe I'll just tell everything to 'Naruto-kun' eh?"

"Why do you know about Naruto-kun? Stop…anyone but Naruto-kun…"

"Then how about we do cosplay!" Nagare promptly pulls out a skimpy maid outfit.

_'This sucks…this guys is going too far. Maybe I should us my illusion powers as a succubus to control his mind so he won't disobey me…no. I won't do that. I promised to Moka-chan and Mizore-chan. What should I do? And to know everyone is working so hard for the club when I'm doing this!'_

-A few hours later-

_'He finally let me go! I had to change 12 times!'_

Kurumu promptly ran towards the Newspaper club room and opened the door to find 4 extremely pissed faces and a thoughtful whiskered one.

_'Eya! They're pissed! They're all really pissed! I'm gonna get yelled at!'_

Kurumu closed her eyes, prepared for the worst…

"Welcome back Kurumu-chan, you're late. We'll we're just about to finish work for today. We decided to work hard tomorrow and finish up the rest…"

"Eh?"

"So you can leave too Kurumu-chan!" the door was slammed shut.

_'Too late!'_

She promptly thought about the time before she was friends with them…

"I've got to apologize!"

"_Huhuhuhuhuhu, what's wrong Kurumu-chan?_" Nagare was at the doorway…sweat and all, "Well, today was really fun wasn't it? Let's have some more fun tomorrow Kurumu-chan!"

"Nagare! What are you doing here? And there is no tomorrow, it's only supposed to be today!"

"That's a really cold tone you're taking with me, should I show the pictures I took today to Naruto? Or better yet…I'll kill him…"

"What! No! You told me you wouldn't show them to anyone…and don't you dare touch Naruto-kun!"

"**_THEN WE'LL HAVE SOME MORE FUN TOMORROW RIGHT?! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO NOW!_**" Nagare bared his slimy and gruesome teeth, rather creepily.

"No…anytime but tomorrow! Stop following me!" Kurumu ran out of the door.

Nagare saw something out of the corner of his eye…

'_A half-finished news paper…perfect'_ Nagare grinned evilly.

-Sunday-

"They're gone!? The drafts we half finished yesterday! They're all gone!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" the club screamed.

"That's crazy…they were stolen!? What are we going to do!? We won't make it in time if we do all over!"

"IYAAAAAAAAH!" Yukari screamed, "Even my data was deleted! My back-up disc is gone too! THEY EBEN READ MY DIARY?!"

"Even your diary?" Naruto thought out loud.

"And even worse! The keyboard is all slimy, like a bunch of slugs crawled over it!"

"Slimy?" Kurumu muttered and emitted a burst of negative emotion…impossible to sense, except for:

_'Kurumu released a burst of negative emotion…anger…worry…and some other things. She must know who did this…'_ Naruto's brain was running at a 100 mph trying to think of clues on who could it be…

_'It's him! It's clearly evident he was the only one in here other than me last night… Then this is more blackmail towards me by keeping the drafts. He's trying to make me do as he says!'_

"Darn it! There's nothing we can do! Start it from the beginning again! We don't have enough time to search for the thief now, unless one of you can somehow duplicate!" Gin was really pissed.

Mizore created 5 ice dolls of herself.

Gin sweatdropped, "I forgot 'bout that"

Naruto looked thoughtful…maybe he could pass of his **Kage Bunshin **as dolls? Clones made of something? Ah!

"**Kori Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto's 10 clones of ice then materialized.

"Ok then! Everyone work full time!" Gin shouted.

"Uh…umm…everyone…I'm sorry…really sorry! But… I'm going to have to skip club today…"

"Kurumu-chan!"

"Why, what's going on Kurumu-chan!?"

"You're thinking about yourself when everyone else is having a hard time. Don't you think about what everyone else feels?!"

_'I can't tell them…I can't risk what he'd do to the drafts if I tell them the truth'_

"I'm going"

"Kurumu-chan!"

"Come back!"

"Hey, so you did come. I had a feeling you would Kurumu-chan!" Nagare held up some papers and a floppy disk(who uses those anyway, well nowadays anyway), "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Well, in any case, the school newspaper sure is boring! The writing is very childish! And don't you think I'd be a better choice to take pictures? This thing is more useful as kindling!"

Nagare took out a lighter, and well, lit it.

"Well Kurumu-chan, what're you gonna do? If you wanna protect these then do what I say today"

"And if you burn it?"

"Eh?"

"Those are very important to the people I care about! And no matter what you do, I'll never forgive you for dirtying them!"

"What, are you going to defy me. You're going to go against the likes of me…I'm a monster as well you know, I don't have to rely on this crap! I didn't want to use it, but I've prepared a trump card to play" stalks started come out of Nagare's suddenly slime-producing body.

Naruto abruptly stood up.

"Naruto?" Moka asked, confused.

Naruto walked towards the toolbox, the same one where Kurumu had her hands in when he felt the burst of negative emotion.

_'The letter…the letter from yesterday. She must've hid it here. Possibly blackmail. Damnit! Why didn't I notice earlier!"_ Naruto was very angry at himself for missing it.

"I'm going to look for Kurumu-chan"

"Naruto, does that mean that the newspaper we created together doesn't matter anymore?"

"It's the opposite Ero-sempai. It won't be the newspaper we created together without Kurumu-chan. Everyone has to be here, or it won't feel right….AHA!" Naruto held up the letter from yesterday.

He ripped it open and faced everyone in the room. He grabbed what was inside…and his face darkened. The anger was practically palapable in the area around Naruto. He promptly showed the pictures to everyone.

"Blackmail…" Gin muttered, completely serious for once.

-Monster Tree-

Nagare lashed out with his slimy arms and grabbed hold of Kurumu's left boob.

Kurumu weakly slapped the hand out of the way.

"Mmm…soft. What's wrong? What happened to your resistance? Now you're a good girl. Just like a doll"

"Huh?" Kurumu felt weak, like after a good work out, _'Why is my body getting weaker'_

She then noticed some gas coming out of the stalk like things that came out of Nagare's neck.

_'Poison gas! I gotta get outta here!' _the bluenette opened the door behind her and went in.

"Ufufufu, it looks like you've come to realize my power. And now you can't run anymore!"

Kurumu sat against the door and her nails elongated as she panted. She quickly locked the door.

_'Ugh! That creep! I can't lose to him. I'm definitely not going to lose to him! I've got to stall for time and get a chance to retaliate!'_

"**_That's so cute! Hiding in the Gym Store Room! Could it be that you're inviting me?_**"

Suddenly a pair of slimey arms wrapped around her legs and felt something wiggling near her crotch.

"KYAAAAA!"

She slashed at the tentacles/arms that held her legs and crawled across the room.

"What the hell is with your body!"

"**_Uhee, it's nice isn't it! Don't you know a slugs body can go throught the _****_smallest_****_ of cracks or _****_holes_****_? I am a slug monster! Thanks to that, I can sneak into the girls' room and learn their secrets and weaknesses!_**"

"How many times-how many times have you done this horrible thing to girls before!?"

"**_I lost count after 200…But you're the best prey I've ever had Kurumu-chan!"_**

Nagare stood up to show his slug-like and grotesque yellow body. Dark polygonal patches could be found on his skin and purple gas could be clearly seen coming out of his neck stalks. One of his eyes was connected to an eye stalk and he had arms that dripped yellow slime. To top it off, his red, horribly-styled hair was still on his head! (Couldn't you lose that thing?!)

"**_We'll then take lots of dirty pictures tonight!_**"

'_No! I don't have enough energy'_

Nagare reached out his right arm for Kurumu and finger-like extensions came out of them and grabbed Kurumu's torso. Then his left arm's 'fingers' roam all over her body making Kurumu whimper.

_'I've gotta get everyone's drafts back!'_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!"

"We found the pictures and the blackmail letter in the club toolbox Kurumu-chan! We understand your situation! We're coming to save you Kurumu-chan!" Moka shouted.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a grotesque slug monster. Mizore, Moka, and Yukari screamed in fear. Gin and Naruto only prepared their battles stances.

"**_Oh goody, I get to have Kurumu-chan, Moka-chan, and Mizore-chan…and eliminate Naruto too! Perfect!_**" suddenly the neck stalks exploded and released purple colored gas.

Naruto and Gin were able to escape the attack in time, but the girls weren't so lucky. They were really glad Yukari stayed behind with the Naruto clones and Ice dolls. The gas made Mizore and Moka collapse to the ground.

**_"Bon appétit!"_**Nagare engulfed the two girls with his arms.

"MIZORE-CHAN! MOKA-CHAN!"

"**_Huh? What is this rumbling?_**"

"St-stop it! My fri- don't touch my precious friends!

**_"Uhee?"_**

Suddenly the tree uprooted itself from the ground. Tree roots surrounded the horrified madslug.

**_"WHAAAA! What's going on?! The tree roots are attacking!"_**

"I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on my friends!" Kurumu's body had leathery wingso n her back, a tail and really long nails. Youkai erupted from her body in waves.

Suddenly jumped on a tree branch and the tree came to life. The eyes and mouth of the tree started to glow.

**_"No way, is this a dream?!"_**

The tree roots quickly incapitated the madslug.

**_"UWAAH! THE TREE IS ATTACKING!"_**

She jumped off from the tree branch and slashed Nagare: "Take this!"

Blood spurted from the wound as the madslug screamed in pain. Suddenly the tree branches and roots disappeared.

"Amazing…illusions…" Naruto muttered. The closest thing to illusion he could get was **Tsukoyomi**, as **Inton** or **Onmyoton** didn't count.

"The most important things, I got them back!" Kurumu held up the papers as everyone smiled.

* * *

"The deadline has arrived! Is the newspaper finished?" Nekonome entered the room to see everyone asleep.

She grabbed a folder: "It's completely finished! Good work! Rest-up and leave the rest to sensei!"


End file.
